El pasado de Chiro
by MissDinosaur
Summary: Chiro ha empesado a recordar a todas aquellas cosas que el quiso abandonar de su pasado.
1. Noche de recuerdo

El pasado de Chiro

Capitulo 1: Noches de recuerdo.

Jamás ha sido una noche tranquila en Shuggazoom, y esta noche, no era la excepción.

Aunque para algunos habitantes lo fuera, para otros era una noche trágica. Y entre esas personas se encuentra nuestro Chiro…

Chiro ya se encontraba dormido, auque teniendo las pesadillas que el tanto odiaba tener, pero estas pesadillas eran distintas, ya que no mostraban al Rey Esqueleto. Si no, mostraba cosas que el siempre deseo olvidar.

/SUEÑO/

Chiro se encontraba en el parque jugando, el tenia 5 años para ese entonces, el corría detrás de una pelota, jugando con B.T. y Glemmy. Corrían por el parque, cuando de repente Chiro tropezó y le causo una cortada en la rodilla, el comenzaba a llorar. Cuando una señora de pelo rubio, y ojos color miel, se acerca a el.

"Chiro, tranquilo, no llores, no paso nada." Chiro sigue sollozando. "bien ya se cual es la mejor manera de curarlo" Se agacha y la da un beso en la rodilla. "bien, crees que así este mucho mejor" Chiro la ve, le sonríe y responde "Gracias mama" "no tienes porque agradecer, ven vamos a casa, esta empezando a oscurecer." Tomo a Chiro de la mano y siguieron el rumbo camino a casa.

Ya s encontraban en casa. La madre de Chiro lo voltio a ver, y de repente "Eres mi presa¡¡corre!!". Chiro corrió riendo huyendo de su madre, cuando de repente su madre lo alcanzo. "¡cosquillas!" Gritaba la mama de Chiro. " No.. jajaja… no…jajaja...déjame" Rogaba Chiro mientras era torturado por el juego de su madre de hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Nina, dejen de hacer tanto ruido!" … Se oyó un grito desde el piso más alto de la casa.

"Pf… pero estamos jugando cariño" "Deja al niño ahí, y ven para acá. Te tenemos una sorpresa." "De acuerdo…"

"Mama¿Por qué papa no me quiere?" Pregunto Chiro "Vamos amor" respondió Nina. "Si te quiere, lo que pasa es que…" "¡No!" Interrumpió Chiro antes de que su madre terminara de hablar. "el no me quiere mama, siempre me grita y… para el no importo, el solo se preocupa por Airo".

"Nina, ven o te la perderás…" Gritaba el padre de nuevo "¡Ya voy!" voltea a ver a Chiro "Chiro, ve a tu cuarto, y quédate ahí… no quiero que tu padre te vea, de acuerdo, iré contigo en cuanto termine."

"De acuerdo mama." Respondió Chiro. Su madre se agacho le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

"Grandioso, me vuelven a encerrar. ¿Qué será lo que le darán a mamá? Tengo que ver pero... si papá me ve…"

De repente se ole un grito desde arriba. Pareció haber sido el grito de madre.

"¡Que hermoso detalle el de ustedes!"

Chiro no resistió y subió para saber que era lo que su le habían preparado a su madre. Chiro muy cuidadoso abrió la puerta y pudo asomarse sin que nadie lo notara.

"Esto te lo hacemos cariño para desearte un feliz viaje" dijo su esposo. "si mamá y bueno la otra sorpresa es que… Yo iré contigo." Decía orgulloso Airo "¿pero porque¿Cómo me acompañaras?" " Si crees que mi promedio en la escuela no brindo frutos, así que me han escogido y podré ir contigo en ese viaje" "Hijo, no hay mayor felicidad que eso, así ya no te extrañare y te tendré alado mío"

"Peor yo te extrañare todos esos años que estarás de ausencia" interrumpió Rió (su esposo) "espero que vuelvas muy pronto" " por supuesto que lo haré" siguió la Nina "Aunque se que me iré por mas de 8 años, se que regresare con bien y firme hacia ti".

Chiro al oír estas palabras se le partió el corazón. ¿Cómo su madre podría irse sin el¿Dejarlo con su padre el cual no le tenía ningún cariño¿Cómo su madre podría olvidarse de el, que en tan solo una semana cumpliría los 6 años?

Chiro había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, el salio corriendo del lugar y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. "¿Por qué¿Por qué?!!, nunca será servible para algo en este mundo, encontraría a alguien que me quisiera de verdad alguna vez… ¡no lo entiendo! … "Chiro" se oia una voz a lo lejos… ¡No lo entiendo!... ¡CHIRO!

/FIN DEL SUEÑO/

"¡Chiro¿Estas bien?"

Chiro habré los ojos y ve a Jin May alado de el. "Jin May ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede?, por Dios estabas gritando, tuviste otra pesadilla por lo visto"

"si… una pesadilla que vive hace años, una pesadilla que quería olvidar, que lo había hecho, hasta hoy.

Nota: si se que es salgo corto pero, ya que hemos salido de vacaciones creo que podre hacerlo algo mas largo y rapido, aunque son una vaciones muy cortas. Por favor mandenme review. Me gustaria saber si esto les esta gustando hasta el momento.


	2. Momentos del pasado

**Capitulo 2: Momentos del pasado**

"Chiro… creo que has tenido suficientes pesadillas¿no crees que deberías de decirle a Antauri?" Preguntaba Jin May "¿Decirme que?" Hablo Antauri entrando al cuarto. "Nada importante Antauri" dijo Chiro volviendo acostarse en su cama.

"Chiro…" dijo Antauri "Se que algo no esta bien, cada mañana despiertas pálido y cada vez comes menos, deberías hablarnos de tus pesadillas" "no…" interrumpió Chiro "Mis pesadillas no dirán mucho, creo que seria mejor si hablo de mi pasado… Aunque, la verdad eso es algo que no quiero mencionar" "A veces desahogando las cosas son mas difíciles de olvidar" comento Jin May. Chiro la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

"Pf… pues todo paso así" Chiro comenzó a relatar su historia del pasado.

////Flash back////

Era ya el día en que su madre se iría de Shuggazoom, junto con su hermano Airo. Todas las cosas estaban listas, había llegado el momento de la despedía, pero algo malo ocurrió. Chiro no se encontraba en buen estado.

"¡Mamá Vámonos! Perderemos el viaje" Gritaba Airo desde la puerta.

"¡Voy!... Chiro, por Dios, estas muy grave, amor… no puedo irme así…"

Chiro se encontraba inconsciente recostado en cama, tenia fiebre muy alta.

"¿Amor?" Entro Rió al cuarto de Chiro "estas con ese mocoso de nuevo, perderás el viaje" "háblale con un poco de respeto, que vas a quedarte con el por mi ausencia, pero no puedo dejarlo así, puede empeorar" "Escucha Nina, te has esforzado para poder conseguir este viaje, el estará bien…" "Bien, iré, pero pasaremos al hospital"

"Esta bien, si es lo que deseas" "Rió, por favor, intenta llevarte bien con Chiro, no quiero que suceda algo malo entre ustedes"

"¡Mamá, rápido!, se nos hace tarde" Gritaba Airo de nuevo desde la puerta. "Este bien Vámonos" respondió Nina. Cargo a Chiro y se dirigieron hacia fuera.

///Fin del Flash Back///

"Espera un momento Chiro" interrumpió Jin May "Tu madre¿que viaje iba hacer, para que iría a ese lugar?" "Mamá era astróloga, irían en un viaje los mejores de Shuggazoom, a investigar ciertas estrellas que se encontraban cerca de aquí, seria un viaje de 8 años" "Entiendo…"

"Mamá se fue, y a mi me habían dejado en el hospital antes de irse, no recuerdo nada de eso, solo cuando desperté al día siguiente, papá se encontraba alado mío, y después de eso me llevo a casa. Y estuve viviendo con el, hasta que falleció, después el Sr. Y la Sra. Shenko se encargaron de mí hasta que los encontré el escuadrón.

"¿Fue por eso que les tenias tanto cariño y confianza no es verdad?" Pregunto Antauri. "Si". Respondió Chiro de modo cortante "Jamás pensé que ellos servirían al Rey Esqueleto, y mucho menos que fueran los padres de Valina, pudieron haberme aniquilado en ese entonces" "Ellos no sabían que tu eras el elegido, ellos te querían Chiro, te cuidaron por esa razón" comento Jin May tratando a subir los ánimos a Chiro.

"Tienes razón, aunque de igual forma ahora los tengo a ustedes"

"Bien no quiero interrumpir pero… lo mejor será que vuelvan a dormir, mañana será un día pesado, descanse lo que queda de la noche. Mañana seguirás con la historia Chiro." Comento Antauri, yéndose del cuarto.

"¿Chiro?" Pregunto Jin May dudosa "No se como lo tomes pero… ¿Por qué razón murió tu padre?"

Chiro se noto algo desconcertado y asustado a la pregunta, el sintió un gran remordimiento por dentro. De sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, dirigió su cabeza hacia abajo y susurro "Yo lo mate…" Jin May al alcanzo a oír y dio un gran susto en ella "¡¿Qué¿Cómo que tu lo mataste¿Qué quieres decir¿Cómo?". A lo que Chiro respondió "¡Si!, No se porque lo hice, ni como lo hice lo, no recuerdo mucho de ese momento pero… solo recuerdo como con el poder primate, cuando tenia 10 años, lo estaba atacando" "Chiro, alo mejor y todo fue una ilusión, el poder primate no lo tenias tu hasta que encontraste al escuadrón" "Eso es lo mismo que yo pensaba. Pero esos recuerdos, ya ni se lo que son en verdad"

Jin May se sentía como una estupida, no debió haber hecho esa pregunta, solo logro traer a Chiro de nuevo al llanto y la preocupación. Hubo un silencio en el cuarto hasta que Chiro por fin decidió romperlo. "Lo mejor será que durmamos, como dijo Antauri, mañana será un día difícil." "Chiro… Lo siento, en verdad" Jin May toma a Chiro de la mano "No era mi intención hacerte sentir así, solo quería saber, pero creo que mi curiosidad llego mas allá". "Sabes Jin May, no tengo nada que perdonarte, esta bien, la verdad, de igual forma, estos recuerdos volverían algún día"

Jin May no dejaba de sentirse mal, pero las palabras de Chiro y le hicieron sentirse un poco mas tranquila "Bien Chiro. Buenas noches" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro del cuarto.

Chiro se encontraba solo ahora en el cuarto, el no quería dormir, no quería tener esas pesadillas del pasado de nuevo, así que se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a leer un viejo libro que leía ya desde hace unos días. Así estuvo hasta el amanecer, se levanto y comenzó a prepararse, como cualquier otro día.

Dieron las 10 de la mañana, ya todo el escuadrón, Jin May y Chiro, sen encontraban haciendo las actividades diarias. Gibson en el laboratorio, Otto construyendo algo, Sprx limpiando sus imanes, Antauri meditando y Chiro, Jin May y Nova se encontraban entrenando.

El mismo día de siempre con las actividades normales, no hubo ataques del Rey Esqueleto. Al parecer el día no fue muy difícil.

Pero Antauri no se olvido de la historia de Chiro, antes del anochecer, Antauri llamó a Chiro y a Jin May a su habitación. "Bien Chiro, no terminaste la historia, creo que puedes seguir ahora" Pero lo que Chiro respondió "No Antauri, ya no deseo seguir recordando eso, deseo olvidarlo, si pude hacerlo estos años, podré hacerlo de nuevo, no quiero recordar tanto sufrimiento" "Chiro, puede que las pesadillas que tengas son avisos de algo, puede que tu solo no puedas hacerlo, pero si nos permites ayudarte, te sentirás mejor. Incluso y podríamos encontrar algo que…"

"¡Al diablo con las pesadillas!" Chiro grito desesperado, "¡No sabes lo que paso en ese entonces¡Tenía tantos deseos de desaparecer, de no seguir con vida, quería huir pero ni siquiera tenía a donde, No sabes el dolor que yo sentí en ese tiempo, no quiero recordar nada de eso… nada!" Chiro salio de la habitación corriendo y llorando, el resto del escuadrón se encontraba justamente fuera del cuarto de Antauri, así que oyeron todos los gritos de Chiro.

Chiro salio del cyber robot, corriendo y llorando aun. El escuadrón pensó en seguirlo, pero el chico necesitaba un momento de estar a solas, "Dime Antauri" Hablo Sprx "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?" Todos voltearon a ver Antauri, que se encontraba flotando en el cuarto "Al parecer Chiro no tuvo un pasado agradable, y ahora parece que los recuerdos lo están destruyendo por dentro". "Es normal…" Hablo Gibson tratando de darle una razón lógica y científica como siempre lo hace. "A esta edad lo seres humanos siempre se sienten confundidos" "Gibson" reclamo Nova "Siempre tienes que ver así las cosas, puede que tengas razón pero, si su pasado fue así, debemos ayudarlo ahora en el presente y en el futuro." "Nova tiene razón" Exclamo Otto "Si le decimos a Chiro que siempre contara con nosotros, ya verán como se sentirá mejor, además bueno… si lo cumplimos también"

"Pero bueno, el chico necesitara hablarnos de su pasado si quiere que le ayudemos con eso" comento Sprx. "Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Gibson parándose alado de Sprx. "¡Yo no!" Exclamó con enojo Nova "no necesariamente tenemos que hacer eso para que podamos ayudarlo, eso ya es asunto del pasado ¿Tu que dices Antauri?"

"Esto es decisión de Chiro, no podemos obligarnos a que no cuente…" "Pero si convencerlo" interrumpió Sprx. Antauri prosiguió "Si… pero aun así, todo quedaría a su disposición. Lo que a mi me preocupa, esque Chiro menciono que su madre llegaría después de 8 años de su viaje, y este año, se cumplen los 8 años de su partida…"

Continuara…

Si porfin!! un nuevo capitulo xD jeje bueno espero que les guste a todos


	3. Manantial Secreto

Capitulo 3: Manantial secreto

Jin May no le intereso oír mas, sabia que debía ir detrás de Chiro, después de la pregunta que le hizo en la noche aun se sentía culpable por ello. Aunque Chiro le hubiera dicho otra cosa, ella sabia que el ocultaba algo, así que solo quedaba un lugar al que ir.

Mientras el escuadrón seguía conversando del tema.

"¡Esto es un caos!" Gritaba Nova "Como reaccionara su madre, quizás y desee sacarlo del equipo, no arriesgaría la vida de su hijo." Todo el escuadrón se quedo pensativo. Si la madre de Chiro no dejaba que el siguiera combatiendo, podría ser el fin de la ciudad. "Tenemos que pensar en algo" dijo Gibson "Admitámoslo, sin Chiro no seremos tan fuertes, si se llevan a Chiro podría ser el fin de Shuggazoom"

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto, hasta que Antauri por fin hablo "Puede que Gibson tenga razón, pero en parte la decisión de que Chiro se quede o no, depende de el. El puede llegar a convencer a su madre de que el trabajo que tiene salvaría a toda Shuggazoom, incluso el universo, su madre a de considerar eso" "Pues esperemos que lo haga" dijo Nova con esperanza.

Mientras…

Jin May buscaba a Chiro y fue entonces cuando recordó "Por supuesto, Chiro debe de estar en ese lugar"

Jin May se dirigió hacia un bosque que se encontraba fuera de Shuggazoom, parecía ser un bosque tranquilo, no era como las tierras de los años perdidos, este lugar se veía pacifico, y lo era, cruzo un rió brincando en las rocas, siguió el camino que se encontraba algo confuso, hasta que por fin llego.

El lugar esta abierto, había árboles a su alrededor, en medio se encontraba un pequeño lago, con unas rocas grandes enfrente. Una de las rocas era plana y se encontraba inclinada para arriba y en esa roca allí estaba, Chiro se encontraba allí. Tenia una mirada seria y se encontraba viendo havia el cielo. Tenia lo ojos húmedos, aun y con rasgones de lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Chiro?..."

Chiro reacciono y voltio a ver a Jin May "Jin May… ¿Qué haces aquí?" "Chiro, Pf… no podía dejarte solo, yo…" Antes de que Jin May terminara Chiro la interrumpió "Ven siéntate" Chiro puso una mano sobre la roca. Jin May camino hacia allí y se sentó alado de el.

"Dime Chiro…" dudo Jin May un poco al hablar, no quería herir mas los sentimientos de Chiro. "Habla segura" Dijo Chiro "La verdad no se que me paso allá, creo que me sentí algo obligado por Antauri por cantarle, creo que solo me sentí presionado, pero contigo es diferente" Chiro volteo a ver a Jin May y le dio una sonrisa.

Las palabras de Chiro dieron mas confianza a Jin May y la sonrisa también, ya que ella ama esa sonrisa que el siempre le da. "Bueno, la verdad me gustaría ayudarte Chiro, de encontrar la razón de lo de tu padre" "No lo se, la verdad solo tu sabes eso, no me atrevía a contarle a nadie. El Sr. Y la Sra. Shenko jamás preguntaron, fue después que me di cuenta que había sido yo, cuando lo recordé"

"Sabes, encontraste un lindo lugar" Cambio el tema Jin May "¿Lindo lugar?" Pregunto Chiro desconcertado "Si… encontraste un lindo lugar para esconderte cuando quieres estar solo, este manantial es perfecto para estar tranquilo a solas o con la persona que amas" Voltea a ver a Chiro. Chiro dio dos parpadeos seguidos y se sonrojo, después dio esa sonrisa que volvió loca a Jin May, tanto que termino abrazando a Chiro del cuello y dándole un beso. Chiro reacciono esto y la abraza de la cintura, cerró los ojos y continúo besando aquella joven robot que el ama tanto.

El beso empezó, dulce después llego ser más apasionante para ambos…pero para que dar explicaciones exactas del momento, dejemos a los novios disfrutar de esto un rato. Mejor volvamos con el escuadrón.

"Bien…" Hablaba Antauri tratando de calmar al equipo "Ejem… bueno creo que la mejor manera de buscar una solución por nosotros mismos es hablar con el Sr. Y la Sra. Shenko sobre esto, hay que preguntarle como es que Chiro llego a vivir con ellos y que fue lo que sucedió." Hubo un silencio en la habitación hasta que Nova hablo. "Antauri, entonces tendremos que ir a Ranger 7, pero ¿Dónde dejaremos a Chiro? O ¿lo llevaremos con nosotros?" "¡'ya se!" Grito Otto "Que tal si le decimos que vamos a una misión, y nos separamos y el se queda con Jin May buscando en otra parte, mientras nosotros buscamos al los Shenko" "¡Buena Idea Otto!! Dijo Nova sonriéndole a Otto, lo cual trajo un sonrojo en el y un celo a Sprx.

"Bien entonces ya tenemos el plan" dijo Gibson "Ahora solo falta llevarlo acabo"

De vuelta con Chiro y Jin May…

Ambos seguían en su beso, hasta que Jin May separo sus labios de los de Chiro. Se quedaron viéndose por un tiempo, hasta que por fin Jin May hablo "Bueno, me estabas diciendo…" "Sabes, eres mala poniendo excusas" hablo Chiro dando una pequeña risa "oye, no te quejes además dime, lo querías o no" "Para que te digo que no, si sabes bien que si"

"Bien entonces no me reproches a mi." "Bueno… Lo mejor será que volvamos al cyber robot, el escuadrón ya ha de estar preocupado" "Si… vamos"

Chiro y Jin May se encaminaron hacia el cyber robot. Cundo llegaron Chiro esperaba que Antauri y todos los demás le harían preguntas obligándolo a responder, pero cuando llego todo el escuadrón se encontraba calmado.

"Etto… ya llegamos" Grito Chiro "Ya era hora" Dijo nova "Ya había oscurecido, me tenias preocupada Chiro, bien lo mejor será que ambos cenen y vayan a dormir, mañana tendremos una misión en Ranger 7." "¿Qué clase de misión?" Pregunto Chiro

"Una misión especial, allá les diremos, ustedes prepárense y ya"

"Entendido" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

"¿Qué crees que tengan pensado los monos Chiro?" "No lose, pero se lo que sea no nos van a decir, lo mejor será hacerles caso." Ambos terminaron de cenar y salieron del lugar.

"Bueno, me voy a dormir" Dijo Jin May "Yo igual" respondió Chiro. Jin May se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto. "¡Jin May!" Grito Chiro. Jin May volteo a verlo. Chiro camino hacia ella y le dio un beso ligero en la boca "Hasta mañana" susurro. Chiro se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto. Jin May se sonrojo y levemente menciono "Hasta mañana".

Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto y durmió, preparándose para el día siguiente.


	4. Inocencia Robada

**Capitulo 4: Inocencia robada.**

La noche ya había pasado, era un nuevo día y el escuadrón se dirigía a su nueva misión.

"Antauri¿y que se supone que es lo que vamos a buscar?" Pregunto Chiro. "Veremos si no hay otra anomalía en el lugar" "Entendido" Respondió Chiro.

El escuadrón aterrizo en Ranger 7 y entro a la base del lugar.

"Bien, nos separaremos aquí. Chiro y Jin May, ustedes irán con el doctor, mientras nosotros buscaremos por… otra parte" Dijo Gibson. "Bien" Dijeron todos a la vez cada uno yendo a la búsqueda que le correspondía.

Solo que la búsqueda que hacia el escuadrón se trataba de encontrar a los Shenko, y saber que es lo que paso exactamente en el pasado de Chiro.

Por fin el escuadrón los había encontrado, les costo algo de trabajo, pero llegaron. Por supuesto a los Shenko no les agrado mucho verlos, después de todo ellos los habían encerrado ahí.

"¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí¡" Grito el Sr. Shenko. "No queremos verlos después de lo que nos hicieron" "Tranquilos, vinimos a saber de algo" Dijo Antauri con seriedad "Nos preguntábamos, algo sobre Chiro" "¿Qué quieren saber sobre el?" Dijo Ma Shenko más calmada. "Bueno…" Hablo nova "Nosotros queríamos saber… exactamente que paso antes de que Chiro nos encontrara. Ya sabemos que su madre se fue cuando tenia 5" "6…" Interrumpió Pa Shenko. "Su madre se fue poco después de que Chiro cumplió años. Y regresara este año, aunque mucho después de el cumpleaños de Chiro".

"Pero, Chiro menciono que después de que su padre murió estuvo viviendo con ustedes" Dijo Antauri. "Porque no les contamos todo por orden." Dijo Ma Shenko.

//Flash Back//

Era un día soleado en Shuggazoom, los Shenko se encontraban en su tienda de video juegos. De repente ven a un niño corriendo fuera de la tienda escondiéndose.

Se trataba de Chiro, pero no se trataba de el juego de la escondidas, si no de esconderse de algo peor. La Sra. Shenko sale hablar con el.

"Hola pequeño¿Cómo te llamas?" Ma Shenko no veía la cara de Chiro. El tenia los puños cerrados tapándose los ojos, lloraba y levemente mociono "Chiro…" quito sus puños de la cara y voltio a ver a Ma Shenko. Ma Shenko se sorprendió al ver que el ojo izquierdo de Chiro estaba rojo, y de el salía un poco de sangre. "¿pero que te paso?, Ven, déjame limpiarte esa herida antes de que se infecte". Ma Shenko tomo a Chiro de la mano, y lo llevo dentro de la tienda.

Se encontraba ya limpiándole el ojo a Chiro. "Dime… ¿Quién te hizo esto pequeño?".

Chiro no respondió, solo voltio a ver abajo. "Vamos, puedes confiar en mi, dime¿Quién te haría tal daño?" "…Papá". Ma Shenko se sorprendió un poco, ese chico tan pequeño pasaba por violencia intrafamiliar. Si pudo hacer eso, podría llegar a matarlo tarde o temprano. "¡Por favor!" Dijo Chiro "No le diga a nadie, si papa se entera me pegara mas fuerte, no quiero que me odie, quiero por al menos una vez me quiera como su hijo"

Era horrible escuchar estas palabras, mucho más provenientes de un niño de esa edad, la Sra. Shenko no sabia ni que hacer, pero si el niño se lo pedía, aunque de igual forma el chico seguiría sufriendo.

"Disculpe…" Dijo Chiro algo dudoso "¿Usted me podría enseñar a cocinar? A la Sra. Shenko le sorprendió un poco la respuesta, como un niño de 6 años quería aprender a cocinar "¡si!, por favor, así papá ya no me pegara por no saber como hacerlo. ¿Si podría?". "Mmm… Por que no podría, no te puedo negar tal favor" Dijo la Sra. Shenko con un gesto amable. "Pero solo con una condición, que no me hables de usted, háblame de tu, que a partir de ahora seremos amigos. ¿Te parece?" "¡SI! Gracias" Grito Chiro y le dio un abrazo a Ma Shenko.

"Entonces bien, que te parece si empezamos ahora" termino Ma Shenko. Chiro dio un gesto de aprobación.

//Fin del Flash Back//

"Solo dígame algo" Dijo Nova "¿Usted estuvo con Chiro, porque lo quería de verdad, o solo porque era el elegido?" "¡Que tonterías dices!" Grito el Pa Shenko desde dentro. "Nosotros dos amábamos a Chiro como si fuera nuestro hijo, aunque ofrecimos a Valina al Rey Esqueleto, con Chiro era diferente. Además en ese tiempo nosotros no sabíamos ni que el era el elegido" "Nadie lo sabia" Termino Ma Shenko "Nadie se imaginaba eso, el Rey Esqueleto sabia que se encontraba en lo ciudadanos de ahora, pero como íbamos a saber que se trataba de ese pequeño niño, nosotros hasta recibimos nuestro castigo después eso"

"Suficiente discusión" Dijo Antauri "¿Por qué mejor no continua con la historia?" "Me parece muy bien. Todo salio bien aquel día, y cada sábado Chiro iba a visitarnos, así pasaron varios años, y era el 10º cumpleaños de Chiro, nosotros le teníamos una sorpresa, pero Chiro nunca llego. Así que me esposo y yo decidimos ir a buscarlo, y lo que encontramos no fue nada bueno"

//Flash back///

Pa y Ma Shenko habían llegado a casa de Chiro. El les había mencionado donde quedaba, aunque jamás ellos hubieran ido.

Les sorprendió un poco ver que la puerta se encontraba abierta, pero ver lo que había dentro les sorprendió mucho más.

Chiro se encontraba tirado en el piso, estaba inconsciente. De su boca salía una gota de sangre que chorreaba hasta la barbilla, tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha, y su ojo izquierdo nuevamente rojo y con algo de sangre, en su cuerpo había moretones y cortadas. En fin el chico se encontraba alrededor de un pequeño charco de sangre.

Ma Shenko corrió con el, y tomo en brazos "¡Por Dios! Esta pálido y muy frió, a de estar muy malo, hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital" "Creo que no es el único que hay que llevar" Sr. Shenko señalo en frente. Se encontraba Rió, también estaba muy grave, con menos heridas de las que tenia Chiro, pero de igual forma, aquel hombre se encontraba herido.

Ma y Pa Shenko llevaron a ambos al hospital, por un lado Rió ya había despertado, aunque aun seguía muy débil. Pero Chiro, ni la menor señal de vida, el chico había entrado en estado de coma.

Ma y Pa Shenko iban a verlo todos los días, aunque Chiro no pudiera decirles nada.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde aquel trágico día, y por fin Chiro despertó.

"Oye, oye. Creo que esta despertando" dijo suavemente Ma Shenko. En ese momento Chiro abrió los ojos muy lentamente. "Ma… Pa…" "¡Chiro!" Ambos abrazaron al chico, pero este dio un gesto de dolor, aunque aun así el se sentía feliz de que ellos estuvieran con el. "Perdón" Dijo Pa Shenko "Creo que es la emoción de que despiertes, nos alegra tanto verte mejor" "Jeje… Gracias, pero¿donde esta papá?" Hubo un silencio en la habitación, tu padre Chiro… En ese momento entro el Doctor. "Chiro, vaya que por fin despiertas, nos alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, pero bueno señores el chico tiene que descansar mas, y aparte le tenemos que hacer unos estudios, tenemos que verificar que todo esta bien en el"

Chiro tenia vendajes en la cabeza entre los cueles salía un pequeño copete que le caía la cara y llegaba a su nariz, sus brazos también se encontraban vendados hasta las manos, peor dejando los dedos libres de movimiento.

"Descansar mas, pero si lleva 3 meses durmiendo" Dijo Pa Shenko siendo sarcástico "Si, pero no lo llevaremos del cuarto por un momento, lo traeremos ya a la noche. "Bien, entonces vendremos a visitarte mañana Chiro, que descanses pequeño" "Si" Dijo Chiro dando una sonrisa pequeña. Ma y Pa se retiraron del cuarto.

Chiro se sentía algo confundido, 3 meses durmiendo, el no entendía nada¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? Estas y muchas otras preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza del chico, pero el la verdad, si sentía cansado como para poder dormir una semana mas, así que cerro los ojos y callo dormido de nuevo.

//Fin del Flash Back//

Mientras Chiro y Jin May…

"Pf… No sabemos ni por donde empezar" Dijo Chiro agotado "¿No crees que lo mejor será que vayamos con el escuadrón?" "Si creo que tienes razo…. ¡ACHU!" Chiro dio un fuerte estornudo. "Chiro, no tendrás gripa es la onceava (11ª) vez que estornudas" "Jaja no lo se, alo mejor y alguien esta hablando de mi" "Jaja… Muy mencionado el chico" "Oye…déjame me hago algo de ilusiones, es mejor que pensar que tengo gripa" "Jaja… tienes razón…jaja".

Mientras con el escuadrón…

"Vaya, creo que aun nos falta muchas cosas por conocer del chico" Menciono Sprx. "Si, muchas que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos, Chiro es una caja fuerte de secretos guardados. Del chico a veces ni se sabe que es lo que siente por dentro, ya que por fuera muestra un carácter totalmente diferente".

"Ya veo" Dijo Antauri muy serio "Entonces… díganme como murió el padre de Chiro. "Pues verán… Chiro piensa algo aunque no es lo correcto, en verdad, lo que ocurrió fue..."

Ma Shenko no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por un estornudo. "13ª… vaya que hablan mucho". "Jejeje…" Chiro se sorprendió al ver al escuadrón hablando con Ma y Pa Shenko "Etto… ¿No se supone que iban a buscar la anomalía que registraron aquí?" Pregunto Chiro desconcertado "Si…" Respondió Antauri. "La anomalía que había en tu pasado chico" dijo Sprx. Esto causo impresión en Chiro y que todos sus hermanos monos voltearan a verlo con cara de enojo. "¡Que quieres decir con eso!" Grito Chiro. "Nada importante Chiro, locuras de este Sprx" Dijo Gibson tratando de calmar las cosas. "¿Por qué?..." Susurro Chiro dirigiendo su cabeza hacia abajo. "¡¿Por qué?!" Chiro se voltio y salio corriendo de lugar.

"Que delicado" Bromeo Sprx. "¡Delicado!" Le reprocho Nova. "¡Tanto cuidado tuvimos de que no se diera cuenta de esto y ahí vas tu y metes la pata¡No se como puedes ser así Sprx-77" "¡Pero no solo Sprx tiene la culpa Nova!" Grito Jin May, ustedes no debieron de haberle mentido, simplemente creo que debieron haber preguntado un poco a Chiro, no sabían ni la reacción de el, pero ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que siente, de lo que pasa por su cabeza" Jin May fue detrás de Chiro.

"¿Qué quiso decir?" Dijo Otto desconcertado "Tiene razón, la verdad debimos haber pensado un poco mas en lo que Chiro esta sintiendo ahora, creo que le debemos una disculpa" Dijo Gibson.

"Ahí esta la muestra mas clara, Chiro siempre guarda sus sentimientos, pero parece ser que ya estallo" Dijo Ma Shenko. "Parece ser que a Chiro le robaron su inocencia desde que fue pequeño". Menciono Antauri. "El mismo me lo dijo, esa edad, lo que el quería era desaparecer. Como si no existiera una razón en su vida para que el siguiera con vida" "No me sorprende mucho, desde que su madre lo dejo con su padre, el chico dejo de ser un niño, los únicos momentos que sonreía, era cuando estaba con nosotros. Y cada semana era una herida nueva, no se como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo así."

"Bueno, le agradecemos mucho su explicación, por ahora debemos ir con Chiro, creo que ahora el necesita de nuestra ayuda" Se despidió Antauri. El escuadrón se retiro del lugar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cyber robot.

Cuando llegaron fue ir directamente al cuarto de Chiro, pero lo único que vieron fue Jin May sentada fuera recargada en la puerta. "Jin May¿que paso?" Pregunto Nova preocupada "No quiere abrir. Pf… Chiro…" Toco la puerta mientras lo llamaba, pero dentro no se oía nada. "Chiro, por favor, abre" Seguía oyéndose un silencio. "Si no abrirás, por lo menos escúchanos, queríamos decirte que en verdad…" Dijo Nova "! PERDONANOS ¡" Grito todo el escuadrón al mismo tiempo, aunque por dentro no se escucho ninguna señal.

El escuadrón se sentía muy mal, ahora solo faltaba esperar la respuesta que daría Chiro. Todo el escuadrón y Jin May susurraron "Chiro…"

Espero que les guste por el momento

jeje bueno gracias por leer xD


	5. Memorias de terror olvidadas

Capitulo 5: Memorias de terror olvidadas.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Chiro se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto. El escuadrón empezó a preocuparse. "¿Qué pasa si Chiro se hizo algo malo?" decía Nova preocupada. "No Nova, Chiro no seria capas de hacer algo como eso" respondía Otto cada vez que ella decía lo mismo.

"Creo que ya es hora de que entremos a hablar con el" Dijo Antauri empezando a traspasar la puerta. "¡Espera!" grito Nova "No crees que es muy pronto" "Ya le dimos el suficiente tiempo, lo mejor será que entremos de una vez" Antauri atravesó al puerta, quito el seguro y dejo que entrara todo el escuadrón y a Jin May.

El cuarto se encontraba oscuro, no se oía ningún ruido en el cuarto, no quisieron prender la luz, pero activaron sus ojos con vista nocturna. Empezaron a buscar a Chiro.

Inmediatamente lo vieron. Se encontraba ya dormido pero aun en modo de hiper fuerza. El tenia en sus brazos una foto, el escuadrón no la tomo para verla, sino, simplemente cubrieron a Chiro con una sabana.

Antauri se quedó alado de Chiro, hizo una leve caricia al cabello pero ocasiono que Chiro despertara. "Mmm… ¡Antauri¿Qué…" "Sh…Chiro, creo que te debemos una disculpa nosotros. Te mentimos para saber algo que para ti es doloroso, creo que la curiosidad no venció y no pensamos en lo que tú sentías" "si Chiro, creo que… ya que va… lo sentimos" Dijo Sprx

Por Chiro no hubo respuesta. Simplemente los miro a todos algo desconcertado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. "Bien… ¿eso es un…?" Pregunto Sprx muy desconcertado "Je… lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar, a de estar cansado, y nosotros también debemos hacerlo, ya mañana hablaremos de eso". Dijo Gibson y después de terminar de hablar todo el escuadrón y Jin May empezaron a salir del cuarto. Partiendo cada uno hacia su cuarto y yéndose a dormir.

Pero esa noche no podría decirse que Chiro pudo descansar exactamente. Las pasadillas lo invadieron de nuevo esa noche y le traían también recuerdos dolorosos del pasado.

//Sueño//

Chiro era un pequeño de nuevo. El se encontraba en su cuarto encerrando, y al salir solo veía lo mismo, a su padre sentado enfrente del televisor sin despegar ni un ojo de el.

Cada noche el hacia el mismo deseo de siempre:

_Quisiera Convertirme en un televisor._

_Ocupar su lugar para poder vivir lo que vive el mío en mi casa _

_Ser el centro de atención de mi padre, sin ser interrumpido, sin ser cuestionado; que me tomara en serio cuando hablo._

_Sentir el cuidado especial e inmediato que recibe la televisión cuando algo no le funciona._

_Tener la compañía de mi papá cuando este aburrido y así no me ignoré. _

_Divertirlo aunque a veces no le diga nada._

_Poder vivir lo que vive un televisor todos los días._

Después Chiro se vio de nuevo a el mismo, pero ahora se encontraba limpiando manchas de sangre por todo el piso. Pero el no pudo terminar, quedó inconsciente y debido a eso su padre lo único que hizo fue reprenderlo más.

Pero lo que vio después de eso fue mucho peor. En esa parte del sueño Chiro tenía 9 años, pero solo se veía a el mismo tirado en el piso de nuevo manchas de sangre alrededor de el. Pero una era muy grande y cada vez crecía más.

Chiro en un acto de desesperación de había cortado las venas de la mano derecha. Estaba ya desangrándose cuando antes de quedar inconsciente vio llegar ayuda, pero de ahí el chico jamás volvió a saber más.

Hasta que llegó el peor recuerdo de todos. La pelea que tuvo Chiro con su padre al cumplir 10 años. Aquella pelea que según mato a su padre. Y lo logro ver todo con claridad.

Su padre se encontraba castigándolo con golpes de una manera injusta, sin motivo alguno. Y por más que Chiro corriera el siempre lo alcanzaba para reprenderlo más. Hasta que el poder primate apareció. Que hizo que Chiro tomará a su padre y agitar y golpear contra el suelo y las paredes una y otra vez. Hasta que su padre quedara inconsciente, y Chiro calló y se desmayo, volviendo a despertar 3 meses después de lo ocurrido.

//Fin del sueño//

Chiro despertó de susto. Estaba pálido y respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Volteó a ver a los lados y vio a 5 monos de colores cerca de el. "Vaya, y nosotros apenas e íbamos a despertarte chico" Bromeó Sprx "Chiro… ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Nova poniendo una mano suya en la frente de Chiro. "Estas muy frió" "Si Nova, Estoy bien" Respondió Chiro quitando la mano de Nova y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza. "Bien físicamente¿pero como estas sentimentalmente?" Pregunto Antauri. Más no tuvo respuesta de Chiro que seguía en la misma posición. "Bueno…estaremos a fuera Chiro" dijo Otto dudoso pero tratando de calmar el ambiente del lugar. "Si… estaremos a fuera" Terminó Nova y junto con Otto empezó a salir del cuarto.

"Bien… chico, no lo se, por mi será mejor que hoy no tengas entrenamiento. No te ves muy bien" Terminando de decir esto salió también del cuarto.

Antauri también quería calmar a Chiro. Así que hizo un intento de acariciar el pelo de Chiro, pero el no se dejo. Chiro alejó su cabeza de la mano de Antauri. Se encontraba asustado después de aquel sueño, pero si Chiro no hablaba el escuadrón jamás sabría que le pasaba al chico.

Pero Chiro no habló, una lágrima lo expreso todo, ya que de sus ojos cayó una lágrima, y fue así como Gibson y Antauri pudieron entender un poco de cómo se sentía Chiro en ese momento.

"¿Las pesadillas te molestan de nuevo verdad?" Pregunto Antauri, sabiendo que la respuesta era muy obvia. "¡Ya se!" Grito Gibson "¿Porqué no damos todos hoy un paseo? Servirá para tranquilizarnos un poco".

"Me parece bien" Susurró Chiro volteándolos a ver. "Bien, peor no te iras sin comer algo" Dijo Antauri sonriéndole a Chiro. El solo dio un gesto de aprobación y salió de la cama. Gibson y Antauri salieron del cuarto.

La idea de Gibson fue la mejor, no solo hizo que lo que había ocurrido se olvidara un rato, sino también trajo una tarde de diversión para todos.

En la sala de video juegos "Soy el mejor" presumía Sprx "alguien que me mejore no existirá" Pero hubo un cambio dramático en eso ya que a los 5 minutos Chiro ya había alcanzado la mejor marca en ese juego "Decías Sprx" se burlaba Chiro junto con Nova y Otto después de haberle dado esa paliza.

De ahí partieron al cine, todos querían ver la misma película, pero la insistencia de Otto de ver una película de terror fue mayor, así que todos tuvieron que ver esa. A cada susto que se daban Jin May terminaba abrazando a Chiro tan fuerte que a veces ni podía respirar. Otto parecía fascinado con la película y Nova solo disfrutaba ver a Sprx sufrir. Mientras Gibson solo daba un discurso de cómo esas cosas podían ser imposibles. Y Antauri, parecía ser el único normal en ese momento.

Al salir del cine ya estaba oscureciendo, así que el escuadrón se dirigió hacia el súper robot. Pero algo llamó su atención a mitad del camino.

Había mucha gente, se escuchaban murmullos y gritos, todos parecían muy felices. El escuadrón se acerco y empezó a pasar entre la multitud, hasta que por fin pudo llegar al centro del circulo.

El escuadrón vio con extrañeza. Porque esa gente llamaba tanto la atención "Han de ser artistas" Decía Otto brincando muy emocionado. Varias personas lo voltearon a ver con extrañeza. Hasta que una mujer se acercó donde se encontraban ellos.

"Disculpen…" "¿Sí?" Pregunto Otto. Pero aquella mujer no entendió nada así que se acerco directamente a Chiro y se puso cerca de su cara. "Disculpa jovencito, podrías ayudarme a encontrar a mi hijo y mi esposo" Todo esto lo dijo con en gesto amable. Pero en la cabeza de Chiro solo resonaron las palabras hijo, esposo lo cual causo que Chiro solo esperara en silencio. "¡Hola!. Te esta hablando pequeño inservible" se oyó una voz a lo lejos. "¡Airo! Porque tienes que comportarte así."Regaño la señora a su hijo "Y bien podrías ayudarnos" Chiro permaneció inmóvil. Hasta que su boca por fin produjo sonido "Mamá…" "¿Como?" Pregunto la señora muy extrañada "¡Mamá!" Chiro terminó abrazándola. "C-¡Chiro! Amor, eres tú" Nina le regresó el abrazo y en ese momento ambos comenzaron a expresar ese dolor de no verse con unas lágrimas de dolor y felicidad.

ºººººººººº

Uff.. siento haber tardado en subir el fic, pero una semana de examenes y tarea me mantuvo muy ocupada.

De igual forma espero que lo disfruten Uu


	6. La verdad Oculta

**Capitulo 6: La verdad oculta.**

Una vez terminado el abrazo Nina dijo lo que cualquier otra madre dice al no vera su hijo por buen tiempo "Mírate. Cuanto has crecido y cambiado, como te iba a reconocer así y… ¿Qué son estás líneas naranjas de tu cara y porque tienes la frente blanca?" "Emm… bueno yo…" "Mamá" Fue interrumpido Chiro por su hermano mayor "Podremos irnos ya, quiero ver a papá" "No seas grosero Airo. Además pronto veremos a tu padre. ¿No es verdad Chiro?" Pero Chiro no respondió, solo bajo la mirada. "Ejem… bueno… yo soy Nova mucho gusto" Se dirigió Nova a Nina. "Y yo soy…" Iba hablar Sprx hasta que… "Chiro ¿Qué dicen estos monos coloridos?" Nina señalaba al escuadrón. "Emm… bueno ellos son" Peor Chiro volvió a ser interrumpido pero ahora por la ciudad Shuggazoom "Ellos son el SÚPER ESCUARON CYBER MONOS HYPER FUERZA" "¡YA!" Terminó Otto la frase como es costumbre.

"Eso" Dijo Chiro algo desconcertado "¡¡¡OH!!!" "Bien… pequeño niño" Airo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Chiro "Dime… sigues siendo le mismo niño inservible de siempre, o almenos ya eres bueno en algo" Chiro solo lo voltio a ver enfadado "escucha, no tienes porque llamarme…" Pero otra vez Chiro fue interrumpido peor ahora no porque alguien hablara sino que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada.

"Grandioso se pierde la tranquilidad" dijo con sarcasmo Sprx. "Al menos tendremos algo de acción".

Todo el escuadrón comenzó a luchar contra los informas y Chiro y Jin May fueron tras ellos. Golpes por aquí, y golpes por todas partes, cada uno encargándose de los informas.

Una vez terminando con ellos toda Shuggazoom comenzó a gritar y agradecer la escuadrón. Excepto las personas que acaban de llegar del viaje, no tenían ni la menor duda que pasaba ahí.

"Bien… creo que mientras no estuvimos aquí nos perdimos de muchas cosas". Gibson se acercó a Nina y a Airo y les puso a ambos un traductor. "Bien creo que ahora si me entenderán. Nosotros nos encargaremos de contarles todo lo que pasó en estos años. Por favor vengan con nosotros al cyber robot"

"No…no creo que podamos ir. La verdad me gustaría ver a Rió de nuevo, después de estos 8 años" Dijo Nina "Chiro, porque no nos acompañas… me gustaría seguir hablando contigo un rato más" Pero Chiro solo se quedó pensativo. Nina llegaría a su casa y vería que Rió no se encontraba allí, si no que el ya estaba muerto. Pero Chiro logro notar unas señas de parte de Jin May. Le decía que fuera… tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a su madre. "Esta bien… iré con ustedes… pero regresare al cyber robot después" Le respondió Chiro a su Nina.

"Bueno… entonces Chiro te veremos en el cyber robot más al rato" Se dirigió nova hacia Chiro. "Procura tardarte todo lo que quieras" "jeje…. Porque no dices eso cuando salgo con Jin May" La voltio a ver Chiro con mirada malvada (PDT: si… con los pequeños ojitos grooves malvados que aparecen en la computadora ¬¬ xD). "Bueno… pues… tu ya vete y ya". Y así fue el escuadrón y Jin May fueron al cyber robot mientras Chiro se dirigió con Nina y Airo a su antigua casa.

"Vaya, no sabia que salías con una chica tan bonita como esa" Molesto Nina a Chiro durante el camino "¿Ya son novios?" "Etto… si…" "¡Wua… que lindo! Me resultaste ser todo un galán eh" "Jeje" Chiro se sonrojaba cada vez más. "Bueno… al menos se que no serás un abandonado como Airo… no ha tenido ninguna novia en su vida" Se burlaba Nina "¡Deja de molestar mamá!" Gritaba Chiro más sonrojado que Chiro mientras Chiro solo podía reírse "Si no tengo novia es porque no quiero… es solo un desperdicio de tiempo".

"Vamos no seas tan arrogante… el amor es…" pero Nina no pudo continuar Airo la interrumpió "Déjate de tus cursilerías mamá, ya llegamos y quiero ver a papá".

El corazón de Chiro que cada vez latía más fuerte. No faltaba mucho para que tuviera que soltar la verdad. Sabría que su madre lo odiaría que Airo lo odiarías más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero tarde temprano ese momento tenía que llegar.

Nina y Airo entraron corriendo a la casa. Chiro entró despacio, y se quedo parado justo en medio del salón donde se encontraban las escaleras.

La casa parecía una mansión. Era muy grande para que solo vivan 4 personas en ella.

El piso tenia cuadros negros y blancos. Pero se veían en el, manchas de sangre. Chiro se sintió mareado. Todos los recuerdos comenzaron a venir de nuevo. "¡Papá!" "¡Rió!" se oía los gritos de Nina y Airo. "De seguro salió" "No creo, no le gusta salir" "entonces ¿Dónde esta?" "Hay que seguirlo buscando" "¡Chiro!... ¿donde esta¿Tu no sabes?" Le gritaban Nina y Airo desesperados a Chiro. "yo…" murmuro Chiro. "Yo…" Chiro soltó una lágrima. "¡¿tú que?!" Grito Airo desde el segundo piso, mientras Nina se acerco a el. "Chiro… ¿que el paso a tu padre?" "Mamá…lo siento…" lloraba Chiro sin cesar "¿Qué sucede?... ¿sientes que?" "Siento…yo… ¡Yo lo mate!"

"¡¿Qué?!. Lo que dices es una broma verdad" Comenzó a gritar Nina asustada "¡Es imposible que tu hallas hecho eso… y ¿Por qué¡No es cierto!" "Si…sí lo es" "¡¿Pero como pudiste?!" Nina no dejaba de agitar a Chiro. Mientras Chiro solo lloraba. El no podía sentir ese dolor, ya que el no lo amaba, pero sabía que su madre sufría, así que ese era el dolor que el enfrentaba.

Una vez que Nina soltó a Chiro no dejaba de gritarle lo mismo "¡¿Por qué?! El tenía razón. ¡La tenia! Siempre me lo dijo. Yo no debí hacerlo. ¡No debí haberte adoptado ese día!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ciro quedo plasmado. "¿Qué quieres decir con adoptado?" "Que más puedo decir. Ese día que apareciste frente a la puerta. Debí haberte dejado en un orfanatorio. Ahora se porque tus padres te dejaron." Hubo un momento de silencio. Y Chiro se encontraba tirado en el piso y con gran asombro. "No… puede ser" Chiro solo comenzó a derramar lágrimas y salió de la casa lentamente susurrando "Lo siento" .

Chiro llegó al cyber robot. Se dirigió directo a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. El ya no sabía en que pensar. En lo que había hecho, en cuanto lo odia ahora su "mama" o en el hecho de que estuvo viviendo toda su vida creyendo algo que no era cierto.

En ese momento entro Nova al cuarto. "Ya tan rápido volviste. Debiste haberte tardado más. Vamos tenias un tiempo sin verla. Pudieron haber hablado de muchas cosas" "Creo que hablamos lo suficiente" le respondió Chiro a Nova. Su voz se escuchaba algo confundida y a la vez triste. "¿Qué sucedió allá Chiro?" Preguntó Nova algo desconcertada. "Bueno pues…" Le respondió Chiro. "Digamos que mamá por fin se atrevió a decirme que soy en realidad" "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Hubo un silencio en el cuarto por un momento hasta que Chiro por fin se atrevió a hablar. "Lo que sucede es que no se de donde soy". "Vamos Chiro ¿pero que dices? Acabamos de ver a tu madre contigo. Como puedes decir eso." "ella misma me lo dijo. Creo que será mejor que te explique todo desde un principio".

Mientras Chiro hablaba con Nova Nina se encontraba en su casa juntó con Airo.

Ambos lloraban por lo mismo. Y veían la sangre derramada en el piso pensando que esa fue parte de la muerte de Rió.

"Debí haberte escuchado" no dejaba de repetirse Nina en la cabeza. Mientras Airo solo se quedaba quieto recordando todo lo que pasó en el pasado. De todos aquellos momentos felices que tuvo con su padre.

"No valdrá solo que estemos aquí. Vayamos y busquemos a Chiro. Tiene que decirnos como paso todo y donde esta ahora tu padre." Y ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron en busca de Chiro hacia el cyber robot.

De vuelta con Chiro y Nova.

"Ok… ¡Chiro tengo demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza!" "yo también. No recuerdo exactamente como fue que maté a mi padre y la verdad no me atrevo a enfrentarme contra ella. Tengo miedo en preguntarle como fue todo." "Deberas de enfrentar ese miedo tarde o temprano porque" Nova no terminó ya que alguien entró al cuarto.

Eran Jin May, Nina y Airo por detrás. "Chiro alguien vino a verte" Chiro los volteo a ver a ambos y solamente dijo. "¿Ahora que pasa?" "No hables me hables de ese modo que no me tienes muy feliz que digamos. Vinimos a hacerte unas preguntas. Queríamos saber como fue todo. Y donde quedó el cuerpo de tu padre" El tono de voz de Nina era molesto. Y a la vez sonaba deprimida. Siempre vio a Chiro como un hijo suyo y sería muy difícil negarlo solo por eso.

"Lo siento pero… no puedo contestarle eso" Chiro la volteo a ver con algo de miedo. "¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! Fuiste3 tu el que lo mataste serás tu el que me responda."

Los gritos de Nina Salían del cuarto de Chiro. Y empezó a llamar la atención de los demás integrantes del escuadrón. Así que todos acudieron para saber que estaba pasando. "¡Dime como rayos no sabes que paso!" Gritaba Airo aún más furioso que su madre pero de Chiro solo obtenía más silencio. "¡habla por de una vez!" "¡simplemente no recuerdo nada!". "que excusa más mala he oído" le reclamó Airo a Chiro. Pero el se defendió "Bien, si no me crees a mi porque no vas y le preguntas a las personas adecuadas" "¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto Otto interrumpiendo la pelea. "quienes más sabrán de eso que los Shenko." Le respondió Chiro volviéndose a sentar en la cama. "y ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunto Nina aún más desconcertada. "Pf… Escuadrón. Dirijan el curso a Ranger 7 de nuevo" "¡entendido!" Todo el escuadrón salió y empezaron a dirigirse a Ranger 7.

"Chiro¿porque iremos ahí?" "Porque ahí se encuentran los que me cuidaron durante toda tu ausencia". Nina quedó sorprendida ante esta respuesta. Se supone que Chiro estuvo a cargo de su padre. Apenas y Nina preguntaría más de lo ocurrido, pero Chiro salió del cuarto en ese momento. Simplemente el ya no quería verla más.

Una vez y ya el escuadrón llego a Ranger 7 y llevaron a Nina y a Airo con los Airo. Mientras Jin May y Chiro se quedaron en el cyber robot esperando a que todos volvieran.

Jin May y Chiro se encontraban en la habitación de Chiro. Jin May estaba sentada y tenía la cabeza de Chiro sobre sus piernas. Le acariciaba el cabello y ocasiono que Chiro estuviera a punto de quedar dormido. Ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero se le hacía difícil olvidar lo ocurrido en el día.

Ya una vez que el escuadrón había llevado a Nina y Airo con los Shenko la verdad fue una sorpresa para todos. Los Shenko era la segunda vez que el escuadrón los iba ver y eso solo decía que algo no estaba bien.

"Sentimos molestarlos de nuevo pero ellos son las madre de Chiro y su hermano" Dijo Antauri "El no es mi hermano" reclamaba Airo como siempre. "Jamás pensé que la madre de Chiro estuviera viva. Siempre pensé que después de la muerte de su padre había quedado huérfano" "Después del asesinato dirá" Corrigió Nina "Asesinato. Por Dios, de donde sacó eso" "Vamos no me diga que no es cierto. El mismo Chiro me lo dijo" "O eso a de creer el". Termino el Pa Shenko. "¿Qué quiere decir con cree?" Pregunto Nina "Bien… no se si sepa toda la historia. Pero nosotros conocimos a Chiro cuando el tenía ya 7 años. Y si Chiro hubiera matado a su padre la verdad yo no lo culparía después del trato que le daba.

"¿Qué trato?" "su esposo cada día golpeaba a Chiro por cosas insignificantes como por que simplemente tiraba un vaso de agua al piso o por no limpiar lo que su padre hacía. A veces solo porque el televisor no funcionaba" Hubo un gran silencio y después Ma Shenko volvió hablar "Además en un caso si Chiro no se defiende el pudo haber quedado muerto. ¡Chiro quedo en coma 3 meses por los actos de su padre!" Nina no podía creer lo que oía. Chiro sufrió durante todo ese tiempo.

"¿Pero que quiere decir con que Chiro no mató a mi padre?" Preguntó Airo. "Veras" Le respondió Pa Shenko. "Chiro si daño a tu padre al defenderse. Pero lo que mató a su padre fue una enfermedad que le registraron poco después de que el se fue. Chiro siempre pensó eso. Pero no se porque jamás le dijimos la verdad"

"Entonces Ciro no mató a Rió. Tengo que ir con el." Nina salió corriendo de ahí hacía el cyber robot. Ella solo pensaba ahora en Chiro. Y esperaba que el la pudiera perdonar.

Continuara…

Ok ahora les pido perdon por tardarme de nuevo pero esque mi mamá se apodera de la compu ¬¬

y bueno espero que lo disfruten y avansare al proximo.


	7. Solo un poco más

**Capitulo 7: Solo un poco más…**

Nina se dirigía corriendo hacia el súper robot. El tiempo el parecía largo, y sentía que todo iba muy lento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento Chiro despertó de golpe, muy asustado. Se encontraba solo en el cuarto y con la luz apagada. "Más pesadillas" Se dijo a si mismo. "Ya no quiero tenerlas más. Quiero descansar de todo esto. Quisiera olvidarlo todo de nuevo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El escuadrón se encontraba corriendo muy detrás de Nina. Esperando que se calmara un poco todo el asunto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin May se encontraba en alguna parte del súper robot haciendo algo xD

Todo lo ocurrido se había vuelto un caos. Nina del enojo había delatado una verdad que ella no deseaba decir nunca. Chiro ahora se encontraba sufriendo por eso. Las cosas cada vez se ponían peor. Y esto eran cosas que alguien podía aprovechar para mal.

Nina por fin llega al súper robot y rápido va al cuarto de Chiro. Entra muy rápido y lo único que ve es a Chiro dormir. Se acerca lentamente a el y se sienta alado de donde estaba dormido, empieza a acariciar su cabello. "no has cambiado mucho después de todo." Tomó una colcha y lo tapó, se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la frente. Salió del cuarto y vio a todo el escuadrón afuera. Y les dijo "Ahora ustedes son su familia, cuídenlo mucho por favor. Ah y pueden llevarnos a casa."

"Espero un momento" Se dirigió Nova hacia Nina "¿Lo dejará así como así? Acaso no le explicara nada de lo ocurrido" Nina guardo silenció por un tiempo. "No, ya no quiero hacerlo sufrir más de lo que todos estos años le ah pasado. Encontrarlos a ustedes a sido lo mejor, se los dejare a su encargo, aparte ustedes lo necesitan más que yo. Si pueden explicarle ustedes yo…" Nina no terminó de hablar ya que Antauri la interrumpió "Creó que lo único que haría seria huir de los problemas. Si ambos hablan puede que las cosas se arreglen".

Nina y Antauri se vieron durante un tiempo a los ojos "bien… lo pensare" Dijo Nina y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Airo.

El escuadrón puso al súper robot en marcha a Cd. Shuggazzom. Llagaron a Cd. Shuggazzom Y Nina y Airo salieron para ir camino a su casa. Mientras el escuadrón se que despierto tratando de ver como poder ayudar a Chiro en este problema.

Pero el escuadrón no eran los únicos que no descansaban. Chiro aunque se encontraba dormido, no estaba prácticamente descansando.

A Chiro lo invadían las pesadillas una y otra vez, pero esta vez tuvo la peor que el recuerda.

//Pesadilla //

El se encontraba en un espacio totalmente vació, todo era oscuro que lo único que podía ver era así mismo. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, sin saber en que sentido se encontraba. Sus ojos no tenían brillo.

El caminaba sin rumbo alguno cuando unas manos lo tomaron de los brazo después de los pies y empezaron a cubrir todo su cuerpo y jalarlo hacia atrás. Chiro gritaba y gritaba, pero por más fuerte que el no intentara de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Abrió los ojos y vio en frente de el a Nina. Chiro le pedía ayuda, pero Nina dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Después vio al escuadrón que hicieron lo mismo que Nina.

Chiro seguía gritando y gritando, pero la ayuda no llegaba. Hasta que por fin vio una mano en frente de el. El hizo el mayor esfuerzo en tomarla y una vez que lo hizo, todas las manos que lo jalaban desaparecieron. Y Chiro pudo ver el rostro de su salvador. Se trataba del Rey Esqueleto "Chiro… Únete a mí, y saldrás adelante, serás el dueño de todo el cosmos, y no solo eso, podrás vengarte de aquellos que te hicieron daño"

Chiro dio un pasó dudoso para atrás, "Vamos chico¿quieres saber tu pasado no es así? Yo puedo revelarte como sucedió todo pero necesitaras venir con migo." Chiro lo vio a los ojos, y levemente le murmuro. "No… yo no puedo. No lo se…" Chiro puso sus manos en su cabeza "No lo se… yo no puedo" "Por supuesto que puedes, y con mi ayuda será más fácil" "Pero… yo… no… yo quiero saber de donde vengo en realidad" "Con mi ayuda lo sabrás chico, únete a mí y ejercito y sabrás todo". "No…" "Chiro con migo logras…" "¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!" Al gritar esto la imagen del Rey Esqueleto se desvaneció como nube. Y las manos volvieron a cubrir a Chiro totalmente.

//Fin de la pesadilla//

Chiro despertó de golpe de nuevo "Te odio Rey Esqueleto, te odio ¿Por qué me haces sufrir más?" Se decía mientras se ponía de pie para buscar a Antauri.

Chiro salió del cuarto y vio a todo el escuadrón sentado en el centro de comandos.

"¿A caso me perdí de algo?" Pregunto Chiro desconcertado. "No es nada importante Chiro, pero ¿estas bien? Estas muy pálido." Habló Gibson tratando de cambiar el tema rápido.

"Etto… si estoy bien" Le respondió Chiro "No lo creo" Se acerco Gibson a Chiro y toco su frente "¿Cómo que no estas bien? Chiro tienes fiebre, no te dejare salir de cama con esto". "No es nada grabe, sobreviviré". "Eso no es suficiente Chiro" Interrumpió Antauri la conversación. "hazle caso a Gibson y vuelve a dormir. Mañana veremos como sigues" "¿no hay una opción que incluya no dormir?". Hubo un silencio en el cuarto. "Bien, escuadrón, ustedes vallan a descansar un tiempo. Yo acompañare a Chiro."

De inmediato todo el escuadrón se dirigió hacia sus cuartos. Antauri voltio a ver a Chiro "¿Hay algo importante de lo que quieras hablar?" "Si es sobre una pesadilla que tuve".

Chiro comenzó a contarle todo a Antauri. "dime¿Qué crees que signifique?" preguntó Chiro. "Puede ser que el Rey Esqueleto te este buscando Chiro "¿Pero porque me dijo todo eso, crees que quiera que me una a su ejercito?" "Puede ser, o puede que solo te este tratando de asustar Chiro. Pero quiero hablarte de algo más importante. Es sobre lo que ocurrió hace rato".

Hubo un silencio y Chiro lo voltio a ver a los ojos. "Antauri, creo que es más importante saber que significa esta pesadilla. Puede ser algo malo". Antauri se acercó a el y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Chiro. "Chiro, todo esto es importante, pero no quiero que vivas más con un mentira, debes de saber porque murió en verdad tu padre".

Justo terminó estas palabras y ambos se estremecieron. "¿Qué pasa?" Decían ambos. "el poder primate" pasó por la mente de Antauri. Y ambos cayeron desmallados.

Mientras el resto del escuadrón despertó en susto. Todos fueron al centro de comandos y vieron a Antauri y Chiro tirados en el piso. "¿pero que paso?" "¡Hay que ayudarlos!". Se repetían estas palabras entre todos. Hasta que Antauri despertó.

"¡¿Dónde esta Chiro?!" Dijo Antauri asustado "Esta aquí¿pero que les pasó?" Dijo Gibson. "No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ayudar a Chiro pronto".

El escuadrón llevo rápido a Chiro al laboratorio, y por el aspecto de Antauri parecía ser que era muy grave todo. "Antauri¿podrías decirnos que pasa?" preguntaron todos hasta que… "¡OH NO!" Grito Gibson. "¿¡Que pasa?!" Gritaron todos preocupados.

"Esto es peor, ya veo porque te preocupaste tanto Antauri. Pero esto es muy extraño… Podría decirse que el cuerpo de Chiro aún tiene vida pero, su alma no esta".

Diciendo estas palabras todos guardaron un absoluto silencio.

si, se que me tarde demasiado en este capitulo y es muy coerto Uu

lo siento pero esque me vi saturada con viajes examenes tareas Pf

bueno pero espero que lo que les traje lo disfruten


	8. Cuerpo sin alma, mente sin esperanza

**Bien hay algo que no les dije al principio de la historia xD**

**podria decirse que el fic esta tomado en el final de la 4 temporada, **

**mientras llegaban los aliados sucedio todo y en este capitulo ya podran saber que pasa despues **

**-----------------------------------**

**C****apitulo 8: Cuerpo sin alma, mente sin esperanza.**

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene alma?!" Grito Nova tomando a Gibson de la piel. "No lo se, pero…" "Yo se que es lo que le sucedió" dijo Antauri y todo el escuadrón voltio a verlo. "Verán, todo se relaciona con la pesadilla que tuvo Chiro esta noche". Antauri les contó la pesadilla de Chiro pero no solo contó eso, si no también contó lo que vio justo cuando se desmayó.

_//Visión//_

Apareció Antauri en la dimensión negra, y pudo ver a Chiro enfrente de el, rodeado de las mismas manos que los sostenían en su pesadilla. Chiro trataba de soltarse y pedía ayuda a Antauri.

Antauri trataba de ayudar a Chiro pero cada vez que estaba a punto de soltarlo algo lo alejaba más. Y fue ahí cuando apareció el Rey Esqueleto. "Te lo digo Chiro, solo yo podré ayudarte, ven hacia mi, y vencerás, serás tan fuerte como para vencer y vengarte de todos aquellos que te han lastimado". "¡Eso no es cierto Chiro, no lo escuches ¡"

Antauri pudo ver como el ojo de Chiro soltó una lágrima y poco a poco esas manos lo fueron jalando más, haciendo que su cuerpo se desvaneciera poco a poco. "¡¿Qué le has hecho?!" Gritó Antauri al Rey Esqueleto. "Yo no he hecho nada, mi plan era hacer un trato con el para ayudarlo, pero tu no lo dejaste, solo lo perjudicaste y dejaste que la oscuridad lo consumiera. No podrá salir de esto" Y desapareció.

_//fin de la visión//_

"No logró entender Antauri" decía Sprx "¿La oscuridad de su corazón?, vamos Chiro parece ser un chico muy feliz". "Tu mismo lo dijiste Sprx, aparenta, más no lo era por completo. Los recuerdos del pasado lo tenían confundido y creo que desde antes que lo conociéramos Chiro a vivido así".

Nova puso su mano sobre Chiro y de repente "¡Ya se!, hay que decirle a su madre… bueno a Nina, de seguro ella lo puede ayudar" Antauri voltio a ver a Nova "Buena idea Nova, esperemos que ella si pueda, porque yo le falle a Chiro". Antauri salió del laboratorio.

"Bien, Otto y yo iremos por Nina, Gibson tu vigila a Chiro y Sprx tu… ve con Antauri" Exclamó la tercera al mandó del equipo, ya que ni Chiro ni Antauri estaban en condiciones de dar ordenes al equipo mono.

Mientras Otto y Nova

Nova toca la puerta. Abren la puerta y solo pueden ver una figura. "¡¡AHHHH!!" Gritó Otto "¡¡Un fantasma!!" Nova lo voltio a ver desconcertada "Disculpa este… a si, Airo, por molestarlos tan tarde pero es que, queremos hablar con Nina".

Airo desapareció de la puerta "¡AHHHH!, lo ves Nova es un fantasma" Abraza fuerte a Nova "Otto, tranquilo" le regresa el abrazo. Cuando Nova pudo ver a Nina parada en frente de la puerta, al verlos ella puso una cara triste. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nina, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros al robot. Algo muy malo le ha pasado a Chiro, y tu eres la única que podrá sacarlo de donde esta". Dijo Otto terminando de abrazar a Nova. "No quiero… no quiero dañarlo más" Dijo ella. "¡Por favor!" le Gritó Nova. "Si no lo sacas de donde esta Chiro no va a despertar, su cuerpo… ¡su cuerpo ya no tiene alma!" Al escuchar estas palabras Nina salió corriendo de la casa y Otto y Nova fueron tras de ella.

Una vez que llegaron al robot Nina solo vio a Chiro y no pudo evitar llorar. "Esto es mi culpa" Se decía a si misma. "No, no es solo culpa tuya, sino es culpa de todos los que hemos estado con el". Llegó Antauri por detrás. "Jamás nos dimos cuenta de lo que sufría y, sin darnos cuenta, cada vez lo lastimábamos más".

De repente los ojos de Chiro se abrieron. Todos volvieron a verlo rápidamente pero lo que vieron solo arruino las cosas. Sus ojos parecían secos. Tenían una forma ovalada en manera vertical y el color ya no era ese azul tan hermoso que se ve en sus ojos; ahora eran grises.

"Chiro ¿estas bien?" pregunto Nova preocupada. Los ojos de Chiro voltearon a ver a Nova, más no movió su cabeza. Chiro cerró sus ojos y comenzó a decir unas palabras en susurros. Esas palabras que eran incomprensibles para los demás hicieron que Chiro comenzará a brillar y muchas sombras aparecieran en el laboratorio.

"¿Qué sucede?" Decía Nina asustada. "no se preocupe nosotros encargamos de ello. Usted proteja a Chiro" Dijo Antauri sacando sus garras y los demás del escuadrón le siguieron sacando sus armas. Cada uno trataba de golpear las sombras pero era imposible darles.

"¡¡AHHH!!" Se escucho un grito y todo el escuadrón volteó a ver a Nina. Chiro la tenía agarrada y el tapaba la boca con la otra mano. "¿Qué haces niño?" le gritó Sprx. Todos se concentraron viendo a Chiro y dejaron de atacar las sombras.

En ese momento Chiro volvió a decir de nuevo unas palabras y todas las sombras lo rodearon a el, soltando a Nina. Las sombras fueron entrando en el cuerpo de Chiro poco a poco y por fin pudieron ver la figura de Chiro de nuevo, pero no era igual que antes.

Chiro llevaba un pantalón negro y los zapatos de siempre una sudadera con cierra de color negra y tenía un raya roja que pasa a través de su pecho y en la parte media de los brazos y que caía hacia su pantalón, que parecía una gabardina y la bufanda ahora era roja. Su cara también había cambiado. Ya no tenía las franjas naranjas debajo de su cara, ahora era unas líneas rojas de nuevo y sus ojos tenían un el mismo color gris.

"Chiro ¿Qué te pasó?" Volvió a preguntar Nova a lo que Chiro le respondió "Muchas cosas Nova, demasiadas cosas" Chiro voltio a ver para arriba estiro la mano y un hoyo negro salio de ahí al cual Chiro entró muy rápido que algo se callo de el mientras caía. Antauri intento entrar pero no alcanzó y todos se preguntaron lo mismo "¿A dónde fue?".

Cada vez las cosas se ponían peor. Ya había amanecido y Jin May apareció en el laboratorio. "¿Qué sucedió?" "Jin May¿donde estuviste toda la noche?" Recibí un mensaje de unas personas. Jin May señalo hacia fuera y todos pudieron ver a toda la gente que conocieron en su viaje. A los Jinetes del Sol, Neeketa y Neekido, que al verlo Nova puso ojos de corazón, Aliana, Suppa y su equipo, al maestro Afei a los cyber monos, a Quinto y a los dos guerreros de Soturix 7.

"Veo que ya llegaron" Expresó Otto con emoción "No, no estamos aquí" Dijo Jonhy con sarcasmo que recibió un golpe de Aurora. "Bien y donde esta Chiro "Pregunto Neeketa emocionada. Ante esta expresión todos se pusieron cabizbajos.

"Sucedió algo malo" Dijo Afei "Lo que pasa es que… algo muy malo paso, y no sabemos que hacer". Dijo Nova "Creo que lo mejor será que les contemos todo".

Una vez que el escuadrón terminó la historia resiente Jin May fue la que se vió más preocupada que lo otros. "¿Pero como pudo ocurrir eso?" Dijo Aurora "Chiro siempre pareció ser un chico muy alegra, que su vida era fácil pero que tenía la misión en sus hombros, no puedo creer que lo que digan es cierto"

"Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo" Dijo Antauri "Pero resulto ser que su vida era una pesadilla antes de encontrarnos, y empezó a revivirla". Se oyeron unos sollozos detrás de ellos y pudieron ver a Nina llorar. Nova trato consolarla con unas palabras "Tranquila, no es culpa tuya, la verdad es de tu esposo pero…" "Por supuesto que es mi culpa" Le respondió Nina "Antes recuerdo haber hecho algo horrible"

//Flash back//

Era justo cuando Chiro estaba oyendo que su madre se iba a ir. Justo después de que corrió al ir bajando tiro un jarrón, un jarrón muy antiguo y caro. Rió al escuchar el ruido bajo rápido y vio el desastre y no había a quien más que culpar a Chiro. Nina bajo junto con Rió hacia el cuarto de Chiro, entraron y Rió sujeto a Chiro del cabello a lo cuál Chiro solo pudo gritar y sostenerse a no hacerlo mucho.

Nina era la que más apreciaba ese jarrón, un recuerdo inolvidable que se destruyo en un instante. "¡¿Por qué lo rompiste?! Tu sabes lo que significa para mi, y mira lo que le has hecho" Nina le dio una cachetada a Chiro el cual calló y quedó tirado apoyado en la pared procurando no llorar. "¡Te odio, te odio… no se porque decidí…" En ese momento Nina callo y salió del cuarto junto con Rió.

Chiro se quedo en el mismo lugar intentando olvidar lo que le había dicho su madre, intentando no llorar, pero todo fue en vano Chiro no pudo contener el llanto y lloro en silencio.

Fue al día siguiente que Chiro despertó con fiebre y que Nina se vio nuevamente preocupada por el. Como si lo que hubiera dicho en la noche, lo que hizo que Chiro sufriera por mucho tiempo hubiera sido olvidado.

//fin del Flash back//

"Le dije que lo odiaba, se lo grite en la cara y después tuve el desprecio de volver y decirle lo mismo por algo que el no hizo" Nadie dijo nada ya que no tenían palabras que decir.

Nova pudo notar que Nina apretaba algo muy fuerte. "¿Qué es eso?" le pregunto.

Nina la miró asombrada, luego vio su mano y sonrió. "Se calló del cuerpo de Chiro antes de que entrara al hoyo". Lo abrió y Nova pudo ver dos fotos y un grabado dentro.

Era un collar para guardar fotos y Chiro había guardado en el una foto donde aparecen el y su madre, ambos sonriendo y a lado opuesto pudo notar a todo el escuadrón y a Jin May en la foto junto con el. Una foto que habían tomado en su "día libre" por así llamarlo. Justo el grabado pudo notar "Mi felicidad".

Lo tomó y todos fueron a ver que era. Todos sonrieron al ver ese detalle que llevaba Chiro siempre con el.

"Bueno, díganme algo¿piensan recuperarlo?" Todos miraron a Aliana desconcertados. "¿Te refieres a Chiro?" Pregunto Jin May. "Claro, si eso es lo que quieren entonces hay que movernos desde ahora". "Pero, no sabemos donde esta".

Todo esto fue interrumpido. Dos hoyos se abrieron en el cyber robot. En uno de ellos salió quien menos esperaban. Se trataba del Rey Esqueleto y mandarín (PDT: el Rey Esqueleto que revivió xD). "Tu que haces aquí" Preguntaron los Jinetes que les sorprendió porque al verlo sus cuerpos no cambiaron. "Esperando respondió el". Cuando del otro lado salió al quien más deseaban ver. Salió Chiro con varias sombras detrás de el. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo así. Ya que su aspecto no era malvado, simplemente parecía tener muchas emociones negativas en el. Vivía más la tristeza, seguida por el odio y el deseo de venganza en su rostro.

Tanto Chiro como el Rey Esqueleto se quedaron viendo fijamente a sus ojos (si se puede decir que el nuevo Rey Esqueleto tiene ojos xD). "Bien, nos encontramos de nuevo chico… pero ahora en la realidad" dijo esto el Rey esqueleto más Chiro solo tenía la misma mirada fría.

"¡Chiro!" Gritó Jin May pero pareció que el ni pudo oírla. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar "¿Porque rayos nos trajiste aquí?" "Digamos que es una reunión familiar y entre amigos no crees" Chiro volvió a callar. Todos estaban desconcertados. "Chiro, si te unes a mi lado con esta nueva fuerza que tienes, podrás controlarla y además te daré venganza". Esta palabra resonó en la cabeza de Chiro. "¿Venganza¡Tu no entiendes nada! Para que me sirve unirme al lado de mi padre, no pienso cometer los mismo errores que tú, yo iré por mi propia cuenta" Terminando esto Chiro dio una sonrisa malvada y desapareció en el hoyo al igual que el Rey Esqueleto.

"¿¡Padre¿Por qué no dijeron nada?" Todos señalaron al escuadrón. "Nosotros tampoco sabíamos de eso" Dijeron Otto y Sprx asustados. "Puede que sea una trampa" Dijo Antauri. "No lo se, pero es prácticamente imposible, si es así Chiro tendría más de 700 años de vida.

Todos tenían duda, podría ser que el elegido, sería el hijo de su propio enemigo. Eso era algo que confundía a todos (incluso a mi xD) y podría llegar a ser una trampa para todos ellos.

"Saben algo" Dijo Quasar "No nos podemos quedar con la duda, vayamos a descubrir que pasó en realidad, y liberemos a Chiro de lo que le haya pasado".

Todos afirmaron y empezaron amoverse para empezar el ataque contra el enemigo y sus fuerzas.

Pero alguien no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo parada viendo el dije que llevaba en sus manos y levemente susurró "Te salvare Chiro, te sacare de donde te metí".

--------------------------------

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado X3


	9. Mentira o verdad, ya no quiero saber más

**Capítulo 9: Mentira o verdad, ya no quiero saber más. **

Todos empezaron a moverse, buscaban un rastro de Chiro, y más respuestas.

Se dirigieron hacia el castillo del Rey Esqueleto. Y estando afuera se toparon a quien tanto buscaban.

"¡Chiro!" Grito Nina sorpresiva cuando lo vio y salió del cuarto para salir del cyber robot. Todos pudieron verlo también; Chiro parado ahí afuera viendo hacia el castillo con tres espíritus detrás y de el. Esos espíritus no tenían una forma en particular, tenían forma esférica pero con flamas al rededor, eran de color negro.

Nina ya estaba cerca de Chiro y en cuanto este lo vio reacciono rápidamente y se alejo de ella. "¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Le gritó Chiro viéndola directo a los ojos. "Chiro, pequeño, yo…" Nina empieza a cercarse a el. "¡Aléjate, no quiero verte más, no quiero saber más de ti!"Chiro se quedo un tiempo quieto y empezó a decir unas palabras incomprensibles para ella. Antauri que miraba junto con los otros dentro del robot reacciono y salió corriendo. Pero fue demasiado tarde, En cuanto Chiro termino las palabras más espíritus comenzaron a salir detrás y en cuanto Chiro la señalo a ella todos fueron encima de Nina.

Nina fue cubierta y Chiro solo hizo un leve sonrisa con aspecto malvado "Esto es solo el comienzo" Dijo volteando ver a Antauri "El verdadero pronto comenzará" "Chiro, tu no eres así, no dejes que te controlen, debes vencer esas almas que están dentro de ti." "¡No!, te equivocas". En cuanto Chiro dijo esto las sombras volvieron detrás de el y fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron 10.

Antauri vio a Nina tirada en el suelo, corrió hacia ella y voltio a verlo. "Dime¿Por qué haces eso¿Acaso es lo que quieres en verdad? Después de que ella te cuido y te dio…" "¿Amor…?" "Esas palabras no existen en mi Antauri. Ella lo único que hizo fue darme esperanzas falsas, de un amor que ni siquiera sintió. Solo jugó conmigo". "¡Chiro!" Llegaron todos por detrás de Antauri.

Chiro los miró e hizo la misma sonrisa. "La ciudad no tarda en llegar a su fin¡pronto todos estas almas tendrán su venganza!" Y más espíritus aparecieron cubrieron a Chiro y desaparecieron de un golpe.

"¿Pero que…?" Dijo Sprx sorprendido "Gibson, creo que hay que llevar a Nina al laboratorio" Dijo Antauri a lo que Gibson reacciono y le tomo sus signos vitales. "Sigue viva, pero esta muy débil, tienes razón, rápido al robot"

Gibson puso a Nina en reposo. "Estará bien, solo necesita descansar un poco".

"Pero… no entendemos nada de nada" dijo Jonhy disgustado. "OK… nos piden ayuda para vencer al Rey esqueleto que revivió y bla bla bla. Pero llegamos y nos salen con que ahora Chiro es el villano, esto ya me tiene muy revuelto"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el niño" Menciono Afei. "¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?"

El escuadrón gurdo silenció, "Podrimos decirle que no sabemos bien pero… lo que si sabemos es que tiene que ver con años pasado de Chiro, algunas cosas son personales pero no es necesario que les contemos eso para que entiendan la historia. Solo podríamos decirle que años atrás Chiro sufrió demasiado y esos dolores empezaron a contemplarse de nuevo hasta que su corazón no pudo resistirlos más, ya no pudo aguantar más heridas. Hasta que ocurrió esto". Dijo Antauri.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que acababan de contarles. "Pero Antauri, dinos ¿Qué te dijo Chiro antes de que llegáramos?" "Lo que dijo es…"

Antauri fue interrumpido por la alarma del robot (la alarma es muy grosera no creen ¬¬. Nunca deja terminar de hablar a alguien y te deja en suspenso) "Parece ser que hay que actuar" Dijo Sprx y todos salieron del cyber robot para ver lo que les esperaba.

Ellos pensaron que sería de nuevo Chiro, pero por mala o buena suerte no fue así, se trataba de una nueva invasión del Rey Esqueleto "Es que este tipo no se cansa" Bromeó Sprx "Si, así como tu no te cansas de abrir tu bocota para decir cosas sin sentido" reclamó Nova haciendo que Sprx se cruzara de brazos.

"No es tiempo de pleitos ¡Monos movilícense!" Gritó Antauri mientras todos entraron en acción. Todos paliaban contra nuevos monstruos, ahora eran más fuertes que antes pero lo peor aun no comenzaba. Chiro apareció en un mal momento. Con un millones de espíritus atrás. La gente no sabía que hacer, si precaverse de Chiro o seguir peleando con los villanos. Hasta que la orden fue dada. Chiro señalo a los habitantes y todos los espíritus fueron detrás de personas. Unos estaban detrás de uno solo, pero esto parecía ser más que una guerra.

Chiro solo observaba desde lejos como cada uno de sus espíritus atacaba a un cuantos shugasumenses, pero todo se acabo cuando recibió un ataque por detrás. Chiro voltio sorprendido y vio a Jin May parada justo atrás de el, prepara para otro ataque.

"Je… no me digas que quieres pelear conmigo" Jin May solo se quedo parada y siguió en su misma posé. Chiro sonrió entre dientes "No, lo siento, no pienso pelear contigo" al terminar de hablar Chiro dio una vuelta comenzó a caminar. "¡Entonces eres un cobarde!" Gritó Jin May lo que atrajo la atención de Chiro. Y sin darse cuanta Chiro ya se encontraba a una pulgada de espacio entre Jin May. "Si quieres pelear. Entonces hagámoslo".

Chiro no esperó el dio el primer ataque y derrumbó a Jin May. Ella intentó defenderse se puso de pie e intento hacer el siguiente ataque, pero todo era inútil. Chiro esquivaba todo ataque lanzado por ella. "Esto es muy fácil. Es igual que los entrenamientos. Siempre a sido fácil vencerte" Jin May se enojo aún más de escuchar estas palabras. Lanzó un ataque el cuál ahora si fue directo a Chiro, lo tiró al suelo y cuando el se puso de pie pudo ver como de su labio inferior salía un poco de sangre. Esto lo hizo enojar mucho más y estaba decidido. Corrió rápido hacia a Jin May y lanzó algo parecido al mono fu a una corta distancia. Esto noqueó a Jin May y pudo abrir por último levemente lo ojos y pudo ver a Chiro enfrente de ella. Pudo ver en sus ojos que el estaba decidido a matarla y antes de hacer el ataque todo cambió.

El cuerpo de Chiro comenzó a temblar, puso sus brazos en su cabeza y empezó a apretarla y gritarla a la vez. "Déjame, sabes que quieres esto" Chiro hacia fuerza para resistirse a si mismo. "No, No, yo la amo. ¡La amo!" y Jin May pudo notar como de los ojos de Chiro caían unas lagrimas mientras decía lo último. Chiro abrió sus ojos y Jin May vio de nuevo esos ojos azules de Chiro que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos inocentes que el tenía.

Chiro se acerco a ella y la abrazó. Ella sintió lágrimas en sus hombros pero después sintió las palabras Chiro le dijo al oído. "Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto. Tú no eres culpable, tú no mereces el castigo" al decir esto Chiro cayó desmayado y dejo caer su peso sobre Jin May que ambos se encontraban en el suelo y Jin May también quedó inconsciente.

-

Jin May abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba dentro del laboratorio del robot. El primero en ver fue a Otto que se encontraba haciendo unos ajustes en su brazo. "Vaya, que bueno que despertaste" Le dijo El. "¡Otto!. ¿Dónde esta Chiro?" Otto no supo que responderle. "Cuando te encontramos estabas sola Jin May. No había nadie más" Dijo Gibson que se encontraba haciendo unos exámenes a Nina. "¿Y que pasó con la ciudad?" Otto y Gibson se voltearon a ver por un momento "Mejor velo por ti misma". Jin May salió del laboratorio rápido y pudo ver en el centro de comando a la ciudad destrozada. Edificios tirados y pudo ver a unos cuantos de sus aliados peleando pero no encontró ningún rastro de Chiro. Pudo ver espíritus rodeando por ahí así que supuso que Chiro debería de estar cerca.

Gibson y Otto fueron detrás de ella "Gibson¿donde esta Antauri?" pregunto Jin May volteándolos a ver. "Tienen tiempo que esta en su cuarto, pero creo que…" Gibson guardó silencio ya que Jin May salio corriendo del cuarto.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de Antauri. Pero el prefirió ignorarlos el quería tratar de comunicarse con la mente de Chiro, pero los golpes se volvieron a oír y pudo escuchar la voz de Jin May "Antauri… abre por favor, es sobre Chiro" Esto atrajo toda la atención de Antauri.

La puerta se abrió y Jin May encontró a Antauri enfrente de ella. "Dime Jin May que es lo que sabes" Jin May entro comenzó a hablar. "Verás Antauri. Fue cuando estábamos en la batalla, me encontré con Chiro y tuve una batalla con el, pero el estuvo a punto de destruirme y antes de lanzar el último ataque… algo raro le sucedió a Chiro" "¿Qué te refieres con raro?" "Veras… fue como si tuviera una pelea contra el mismo… decía cosas que no entendía y por ultimo pude ver los ojos de Chiro de nuevo. Me dijo que yo debía merecer esto y quedo inconsciente y después yo me desmayé"

Antauri se quedó callado por un tiempo y cerró los ojos. Tenía que pensar, que es lo que pasaba con Chiro. Pero por el momento. El no sabía que hacer.

Jin May salió del cuarto y después del cyber robot. No pensaba quedarse en brazos cruzados y fue a buscar a Chiro. "Piensa Jin May, piensa, donde podría estar Chiro" Activo sus cohetes y empezó a explorar por casi toda la ciudad. Parecía que ya no había más espíritus ni guerreros del Rey Esqueleto.

Así que Jin May fue a donde encontraron a Chiro por primera vez. Donde se encontraba el castillo del Rey Esqueleto y parecía ser que ella tenía razón.

Vio a Chiro fuera del castillo viendo el castillo directamente. Ella descendió tratando de no llamar la atención de el. Se acerco lentamente y lo toco del hombre "Que tanto el vez a ese castillo" La sorpresa de Chiro fue muy alta salto alejándose de ella en larga distancia. "Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada solo… quiero hablar con Chiro"

Chiro se comenzó a reír a carcajadas malvadas"Para que hablaría yo contigo" "Yo no quiero hablar con tigo, quiero hablar con el que esta dentro de ti ¡se que tu no eres Chiro!".

Hubo silencio entre ambos "Que ironía trae la vida no crees" Jin May no entendía de que hablaba Chiro. "Me convierto en el líder de estos espíritus pero eso me convierte en un súbdito de el Rey Esqueleto, me convierte en un hijo para el" "por eso la otra vez dijiste padre verdad" "El padre de todo lo oscuro… eso cambiara, yo me encargare de destruirlo"

"¡Entonces porque no estas con nosotros!" Chiro voltio a verla extrañado "Ambos tenemos el mismo propósito, tú no tiene un alma gris… solo estas jugando con la mente" "Escúchame niña… no estas hablando con el que piensas que soy". "Pero entonces… ¡Quien rayos eres tú!" "Soy el otro lado de Chiro… el lado oscuro de el".

Jin May le dio una bofetada y comenzó a llorar. "porque le hacen esto…" Chiro puso su mano sobre su mejilla, "Estúpida…" Chiro la voltio a ver con sus ojos de odio "Si pudriera te eliminaría, solo tengo que esperar que el otro lado muera y podre encargarme de ti".

Chiro trono los dedos, aparecieron unos espíritus y lo hicieron desaparecer. Jin May se quedó sentada en el piso llorando pero sabia que tenía que actuar rápido. Antes de que el Chiro que ella conocía ya no volviera.

----------------------------------

bien esta cápitulo no fue mucho de mi agrado xD

peor espero que al menos quien lo leea le guste


	10. No más por favor

**Capitulo 10: No más por favor. **

_Se sentía solo… rodeado de oscuridad, no podría ver nada alrededor de el, sentía las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, pero más que nada, sentía el dolor que había dentro de el. __Quería gritar… pero su voz era muda, sus oídos eran sordos y su esperanza era nula. Sentía un gran vacío. _

_Pero el no era el único que lo sentía, había una persona más que sentía el sentimiento de culpa, que se ahoga de dolor, pero sabía que lo que ella sentía no era nada comparado al dolor de esa persona que siempre llamo hijo. _

_"Chiro" _

Nina estaba en el cuarto donde estaba Chiro en el cyber robot. Miraba las cosas que tenía, observaba todo a su alrededor. Quería ver como era la vida de Chiro, ligeramente abrió un cajón y Bingo. Una caja se encontraba dentro de el. Nina la saco del cajón y la llevó a la cama. Se sentó, abrió la caja y tuvo una sorpresa.

Vio fotos, unas que no mostraban la realidad. Veía a Chiro de niño con ella sonriendo, era la foto que sobresalía, ambos sonreían parecían felices.

Debajo de la foto, pudo ver otras, también cartas. Todo esto le causo más dolor, más sentimiento de culpa, más que nada, ella se odiaba así misma. No podría perdonarse.

-

Jin May se puso de pie, no podía quedarse así, tenía que ayudar a Chiro. Peor sabia que no podía hacerlo ella sola, tomo rumbo al cyber robot. Una vez que llegó no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Antauri. Tocó la puerta y hubo una respuesta rápida por parte del mono de plata. "Pasa Jin May" Dijo Antauri dejando entrar a la chica. "Antauri… acabo de encontrarme con Chiro de nuevo. "Antauri se quedó mudo. Jin May le contó todo lo que pasó, cada detalle, cada palabra. Al final Antauri se quedó pensativo. "Bien. Tenemos que ayudar a Chiro lo más rápido posible. Pero…" "¿Cómo podremos hacerlo?" Termino Jin May.

Y la alarma del robot se volvió a escuchar. Todos fueron rápido al centro de comandos, y vieron a Chiro. No parecía tener intención de atacar y Antauri y Jin May salieron corriendo hacia el. Una vez afuera se toparon con el cara a cara. "Chiro, por favor, déjanos ayudarte" Dijo Antauri acercándose a Chiro. Se acerco lo suficiente que pudo hacer contacto con el. Tocando la cabeza del chico y después de esto Antauri se desmayó.

Parecía un lugar distinto todo estaba oscuro no había nada, solo una pequeña silueta blanca. "¡Chiro!" Y dicho esto se acerco hasta el. Antauri lo observo. No se veía nada bien. Se acercó a el y acarició el pelo del chico. Esto llamó la atención de Chiro y voltio a ver al mono que tenía frente a el. "Chiro, necesitas despertar. Salir de aquí."… Chiro no respondió. "Deja que te ayudemos Chiro. Podrás salir de aquí y…"

Antauri paró. Era inútil hablar con el, Chiro no reaccionaba.

Antauri despertó rápidamente y encontró a Jin May alado de el. "¡Antauri!".

Antauri voltio a ver al frente para ver que Chiro ya no estaba. "Jin May¿que fue lo que sucedió?" "Te desmayaste en cuanto tocaste a Chiro, te desmayaste y luego el desapareció. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Jin May ayudo a Antauri a entrar al cyber robot y detrás de ellos vieron al resto del escuadrón.

"Hay que ayudarlo" Dijo Nova mientras también ayudaba a Antauri. "Solo hay una manera de sacarlo de donde esta". Dijo el mono de plata mientras todos a la vez entraban al cyber robot. Una vez dentro pusieron a Antauri en una silla. "Gibson¿Cómo esta la madre de Chiro?" "Esta estable" Le respondió Gibson a Antauri. "Despertó hoy, podrá levantarse para mañana". "Bien escuadrón, escuchen. La creó que la única forma de hacer que Chiro vuelva a ser el mismo de antes es solo haciendo, que Chiro sepa la verdad". Dijo Antauri poniéndose de pie. "Bien amigo¿Cómo haremos eso?" Dijo Sprx. "De algún modo lo haremos, con la ayuda de cada uno".

Después de eso todos los guerreros ya estaban en el cyber robot. Formaron una estrategia para poder ayudar al joven Chiro.

Y la mañana siguiente llegó.

Todo mundo ya sabía que hacer, todos menos Nina, decidieron no decirle nada. Pero aún así la llevaron con ellos, ella era lo que necesitaban.

Y los ataques habían empezado. Afei, los Gaturianos, Quinto, los cyber monos, Suppa y su equipo; se habían quedado a pelear contra los villanos. Mientras los demás seguían con la otra parte. Almas negras e informas. Evitando los ataques de ellos; el escuadrón llegó al lugar donde han visto a Chiro varias veces. Y ahí estaba. Tenía una batalla contra Mandarín.

"Mi mono sin pelos" le decía Mandarín "No creas que podrás vencerme, que hallas cambiado no te hace más fuerte". Ante esto Mandarín recibió un golpe. "No quiero pelear contra ti, sal de mi camino".

Mandarín se lanzó sobre Chiro "No te dejaré pasar niño". Mandarín atacaba y Chiro solo se concentraba en defender. Interferir. Ambos se vieron separados por el escuadrón. "Bien algo más con que divertirme" dijo Mandarín mientras se preparaba para atacar. Mientras los Jinetes del Sol se quedaron refugiados junto con Nina.

"¡Quítense de mi camino!" grito Chiro mientras escapa de aquella escena, logro salirse del escuadrón y Mandarín, pero delante de el apareció Jonhy "Hey, chico, vamos no se cual sea tu propósito pero no te dejaremos ir así" Chiro lo vio un momento y luego respondió "¿Quién rayos eres tú?" Jonhy quedó hecho piedra. Chiro aprovecho el momento y lo empujo para seguir con su camino. Pero se vio ahora interrumpido por alguien más que lo hizo reaccionar muy pronto. Dio dos pasos para atrás y no hizo más que quedarse cauteloso.

Nina estaba enfrente de el, ninguno de los dos se movía. Nina dio un pasó adelante y Chiro daba otro hacia atrás. Nina no sabía como empezar, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que Chiro decidiera atacar o retirarse del lugar. Trato de hablar peor las palabras no salían de su boca. De repente vio a Antauri acercándose a Chiro por detrás con su garras fantasmales. Nina reacciono rápido y toco a Chiro de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Antauri y ella pudo integrarse en la mente de Chiro.

Vio todo totalmente negro y también vio a Chiro tendido en el suelo. Nina se acerco lo más rápido a el, lo sostuvo con sus brazos y vio que el se encontraba inconsciente. Le dio un fuerte abrazo un beso en la frente y empezó acariciar el pelo del chico, se sentía mal. Verlo así no le gustaba pero no sabía que hacer para poder que fuera a ser el mismo de siempre. El niño tierno que ella conoció. Tantos recuerdos de esos tiempos le trajeron lágrimas a los ojos. Que levemente caían sobre la cara del chico que traía en brazos.

"Perdón…" se oía solo el susurro de Nina. "Perdón, por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía en verdad, por lo que pasó mientras me fui, por todo el tiempo que te hice sufrir, con esa idea que te di. Chiro solo… te pido perdón"

Chiro seguía inconsciente, Nina no sabía que hacer. Abrazó más fuerte a Chiro y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Chiro, por favor, despierta, no quiero perderte. Te amo, no importa lo que te haya dicho antes, yo te amado siempre, y no quiero verte así, me duele verte así, fue mi culpa, todo, lo fue ¡Por favor!"

Sintió un leve movimiento en su hombro y dejo la cara del chico al alcance de sus ojos. Vio que Chiro estaba despertando. Chiro abrió los ojos y eran los ojos grises de antes.

Nina no supo como reaccionar cuando escucho una débil voz que dijo "Ya no quiero más, quiero acabar con esto" y se recargo sobre el hombro de Nina. Nina lo abrazó y le comenzó a acariciar el pelo. "Salgamos de aquí, dijo Nina". Que justo cuando intentaba ponerse de pie con Chiro en los brazos, las manos de antes aparecieron y sujetaron a Chiro y empezaron a quitarlo de las manos de Nina. Chiro no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitárselas de encima, el sabía que era imposible. Nina no quería, no quería que Chiro se fuera de nuevo. Lo sujetaba con sus fuerzas, no dejaba que se lo llevaran y empezó a arrastrar a ella también. "No por favor, no quiero… no… ¡Yo lo amo, déjenlo por favor! Déjenlo…" Varias manos empezaron a soltar a Chiro hasta que lo dejaron en los brazos de Nina. Nina lo vio y noto que Chiro estaba inconsciente de nuevo. Nina lo abrazó aún más fuerte y levemente ambos fueron desapareciendo de ese lugar. Nina despertó.

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo y los Jinetes del Sol la estaban viendo, voltio a sus lados y vio al escuadrón, se puso de pie sin decir nada y se dirigió a ellos, y vio a Chiro tendido en el suelo, su cara volvió a ser la misma pero de su boca salía sangre. Nina lo levantó y de la boca de Chiro calló más sangre. "No hay que moverlo mucho, lo mejor será llevarlo al laboratorio"

Jin May se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Chiro y lo cargo y su cabeza quedaba apoyada en su pecho. Gibson y Jin May despegaron. Mientras Otto y Nova cargaban a Nina y los demás se dirigían al cyber robot. Gibson y Jin May llegaron antes. Jin May puso a Chiro en la camilla del laboratorio mientras Gibson comenzó hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Jin May tuvo que salir del laboratorio y vio a Nina y los demás integrantes del escuadrón fuera. "¿Como estará?" Preguntaron todos a la vez. Jin May simplemente bajo la cabeza y los demás lo pudieron entender con un "no se".

Estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo afuera, cada uno se paseaba por el lugar, esperando a que Gibson saliera con la noticia. "Jin May" Dijo la mona dorada acercándose a ella "porque no vas a cambiarte de ropa". Jin May volteo a ver su vestido y vio que estaba manchado de sangre, por parte de Chiro. Y justo ella iba a responder cuando Gibson abrió la puerta del laboratorio.

"¡¿Cómo estas?!" Dijeron Nina, el escuadrón y Jin May en una sola voz. Gibson le sonrió y les dijo. Estará bien, solo tendrá que descansar, tomar algo de medicamentos y llevar una dieta temporal para que no vuelva la hemorragia, pero saliendo de eso, el estará bien." Todos sonrieron a la vez. Gibson voltio a ver a Nina "Porque no entra a verlo, creo que su presencia le caerá muy bien a Chiro". Nina entendió a Gibson le dio un sonrisa y entró al laboratorio". (Si, Nina entendió porque tenía un traductor de los que hizo Chiro )

Entró ella sola y pudo a ver a Chiro que dormía. Su ropa seguía siendo la negra. Nina lo vio y ligeramente sonreía. Se sentó alado de el, y empezó acariciar el pelo del chico. "Chiro, te amo, no lo olvides" y terminando de decir esto le dio un leve beso en la nariz. Y hubo una reacción. Chiro despertó.

Nina lo vio y vio los ojos azules de Chiro. Le dio una sonrisa pero Chiro no hizo nada. Solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a dormir.

* * *

si!!!

capitulo 10

porfin han de decir

peor ya saben vacacioens

me fui una semana

y luego salidas

y me desvelo hasta las dos viendo al escuadrón am y pues me despierto tarde

y leyendo el libros xD

jeje excusas pero bueno le straje el 10 calientito y rsien salidito 0:08 am


	11. La puerta del perdón

**Si lo se, soy malvada, dos años es mucho, además para un capitulo tan corto como este, pero perdi la inspiracion, pense que ya nadie leia eesto despues de que nadie ponia reviews y el foro donde lo subia murio... y además cosas externas por aca, entrar a la prepa estudiar en canada, prepa, beca trabajo, tarea, que hayan quitado el escuadrón de la televisora mexicana T.T, etc... Pero el escuadrón sigue siendo la serie que más me ha gustado y tengo la oportunidad de verla por grabar los capitulos asi que mi inpiracion no se ha ido del todo...**

**pero por alguien que tuvo el valor de decirme que si le iba a seguir o no, estoy aqui :D **

**Te agradezco por despertar mis ganas de escribir y que no sólo se queden en mi mente a la hora de dormir, que es cuando más inspiración tengo. **

**y por fin la espera terminó y el capitulo 11 está aquí!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La puerta del perdón**

_Ahí se encontraba el, corriendo de lo que siempre odio y temió. Agotado del cansancio ya no podía correr más, pero sabía que si no daba otro paso todo lo alcanzaría. Fue al fin cuando en fin la vio, la puerta, la puerta que pondría el fin a todos los malos recuerdos, a todo el dolor y a todo ese odio… apresuraba sus pasos para poder alcanzarla sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de ella._

"_ya no quiero más…"_

_Podía sentir la puerta ahora mucho más cerca que antes pero sus pies ya no querían reaccionar_

"_Ya no puedo…"_

* * *

Chiro despertó después de varias horas, pero no quiso abrir los ojos… Esa sensación que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente fue horrible para él, pero ahora que estaba consciente, se sentía a gusto, sintió calor alrededor de su cuerpo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió seguro.

Percibió unas manos en su abdomen, y un cuerpo más grande que el pegado a su espalda.

"_mamá" _pensó el chico en sus adentros, causándole una confusión en sus sentimientos.

_Por fin la puerta se encontraba en frente de él, sólo tenía que estirar la mano y podría alcanzarla, pero no podía…_

- ¿mamá?

- Por fin haz despertado Nina dio un ligero apretón a Chiro, tomando su mano a la vez.

_Por fin había alcanzo esa puerta… logro a entrar al cuarto e intentó cerrarla pero todo lo demás luchaba por evitarlo. Él usaba todas sus fuerzas para poder cerrar esa puerta de una vez por todos, pero estaba agotado, su ser no resistía más. _

- Chiro

El silencio reino la bahía médica. Sólo se encontraban Chiro y Nina, ambos acostados en una de las camillas, Nina Abrazando a Chiro y se encontraba justo atrás de el. Chiro continuaba con los ojos cerrados y Nina con una pequeña esperanza.

- Mi amor… yo…

Eran las únicas palabras que se podían decir, siempre las últimas dos palabras de la oración son las más difíciles de poder decir.

- Lo siento

Dijo Nina soltando una lágrima, una lágrima que podía significar todo, una lágrima que podría describir los sentimientos de una madre.

_Todo el cuarto era igual de oscuro que el recorrido que el corrió por mucho tiempo. Y en su lucha por intentar cerrar la puerta, pudo reconocer lo que en verdad faltaba en el. No sólo era el miedo lo que lo estuvo deteniendo tanto tiempo, ni siquiera el dolor era lo que lo detenía, lo que en verdad el necesitaba era valor. _

Chiro abrió los ojos y pudo ver la bahía médica, la puerta estaba cerrada y las máquinas silenciosas, sólo se escuchaba la máquina que indicaba el pulso de Chiro.

_Una vez que detectó su error el cuarto de iluminó, una luz tenue que le daba más seguridad, que le daba un poco más de valor. _

Escuchando más de cerca Chiro podría sentir la respiración de su madre adoptiva, pero a la vez podría escuchar ligeramente el sollozo de ella.

_Sentía más fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, y la puerta cada vez podría empujarla más, ganando a lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. _

Chiro comenzó a moverse, logrando estar de frente con Nina, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de ella y acomodándose para sentirse cerca de ella.

_Por fin, la puerta había logrado ser cerrada, pero aún así el no la podía soltar, lo que se encontraba del otro lado podía abrirla nuevamente._

- Mamá, te amo.

_Todo estaba tranquilo ahora, Por fin había encontrado el seguro de esa puerta y había podido cerrarla para siempre, no más dolor, no más tristeza del pasado. Ahora todo eso había llegado a su fin. _

Nina abrazó a Chiro un poco más fuerte acercándolo más a ella, y dándole un beso en la cabeza comenzó a acariciar su pelo suavemente.

- Deberías dormir otra vez, el mono azul dijo que debías descansar bien para recuperarte.

Habló Nina continuando acariciando el pelo a su hijo

-Gibson dirás.

Corrigió el chico dando una pequeña sonrisa

-Duérmete ya, que después será un día pesado.

Chiro obedeció las palabras de su madre, y ya no temió en dormir, sabiendo que las pesadillas habían acabado, que por fin podría dormir en paz. Además con la tranquilidad de que ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes y el podrá disfrutar del cariño de una madre.

* * *

-Creo que sería bien si entramos a ver que tal esta el chico. – comentó sprx señalando la puerta de la bahía médica.

-De acuerdo – señaló Gibson abriendo la puerta

Todo el equipo entró y quedo sorprendido por lo que vio. Nina abrazando a Chiro, ambos dormidos y Chiro acurrucado en los brazos de ella.

-Parece que acabo por fin- comento Nova señalando a la pareja

-Todo indica que Chiro esta bien – terminó Gibson

Y con una sonrisa el escuadrón comenzó a salir del cuarto, dejando a Chiro y Nina solos nuevamente. Todos salieron a excepción de Antauri. Que miraba fijamente a Chiro con una sonrisa.

-Al fin todo acabo. Chiro –

Cerró la puerta feliz, y todo había acabado ya que ahora la ropa de Chiro había cambiado, volvió a ser la forma de antes, el líder del escuadrón y esa imagen de miedo y dolor había desaparecido de el.

-Todo será diferente desde ahora. Fueron las últimas palabras de Antauri, comenzando a alejarse de la bahía médica.

* * *

:D

me gusto escribir este capitulo

me senti inspirada...

tal ves porque e smadrugada y en las noche es cuando más me inspiro o.o

la verdad espero que le encuentren el mismo sentido que el encontre yo a este capitulo

Como aveces las cosas pueden mejorar teniendo un poco de valor y diciedole lo siento a esa persona y poder perdonarla mejora totalmente las cosas de nuestra vida y los demás. Creanme lo vivo ahora, y todos los momentos en nuestra vida estan llenos de estos, y si no perdonamos, el pasado no perseguira por toda la vida...

Asi que perdonenme por no subir en dos años xD

jajaj el siguiente lo traere lo más pronto que pueda :)

Los quiero y porfavor dejen reviews! :D


	12. Peleas

**Capitulo 12: Peleas**

- ¡Gibson, informes de daños!- Gritaba Chiro desesperado peleando desde el súper robot.

-Nos queda poca energía chico y Otto aun no contesta- respondió el mono azul revisando las pantallas y presionando botones de la manera más rápida que podía

-¡Chiro!- gritaba Antauri desde el piloto cerebro dos -necesitamos actuar pronto, si no queremos sufrir más daños-.

El escuadrón se encontraba en medio de una fuerte batalla, ya que no se trataban de los simples guerreros del rey esqueleto, ahora su ejercito era más fuerte y poderoso, por lo cual varios de ellos eran ahora mucho más grandes y difíciles de vencer, pero esta vez eran tantos que el ciber robot comenzaba a sufrir ciertos daños.

Chiro pensó en usar el mega laser, sabía que era un solución fácil y rápida, pero recordaba lo que paso en la primer guerra del Rey esqueleto dentro de la Cd. Shuggazoom y logro derrotar a los enemigos, pero terminó agotando toda la energía del ciber robot, no podía volver a cometer ese error… pero entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Mientras el escuadrón luchaba, los demás se encargaban de proteger a los ciudadanos de los demás enemigos.

Pero eso no podía evitar que los ciudadanos perdieran su esperanza poco a poco, cada vez más perdían más confianza en el equipo que los había estado protegiendo por este tiempo, y ahora los veía en un gran problema que no pensaban que podrían resolver.

-¡Chiro!- Gritaban los monos desesperados. –Dinos que hacer ya, no podemos resistir más, y Otto necesita de nuestra ayuda-

Ahora no sólo habían perdido la fe los ciudadanos, el mismo equipo comenzaba a convencerse que no podrían hacerlo

-¡Basta!- Gritó el chico

El silencio gobernó el ciber robot y ahora era cuando el chico podía pensar de una manera más rápida y astuta.

* * *

-Chiro- Suspiró Nina desde el refugió que se le había asignado

-¿Estás bien mamá?- pregunto Airo viendo a su madre con preocupación

-Sí, es sólo que me preocupa tu hermano, esto es muy complicado y… la verdad no quiero perderlo; no otra vez-

-Descuide-

Tanto Nina como Airo voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba.

-Chiro es un chico duro de vencer, el es fuerte y valiente, aunque la situación se vea en un gran apuro, ya verán como el saldrá de esta-.

-Parece ser que usted lo conoce muy bien- Dijo Airo en un tono de ironía

-Yo si pude verlo crecer- Respondió bruscamente y lanzando una mirada rápida a Nina.

-El iba creciendo sin amor, pero fueron el Sr. y la señora shenko los que se apiadaron de él. Esos dos le enseñaron grandes cosas a Chiro, no por algo él les llego a llamar má y pá- .

Nina podía sentir las amenazas de ese Señor, pero ella ya no podía sentirse culpable, ya no se sentía mal, ella no le importaba que pensaban los demás de ella, lo único que le importaba ahora eran sus hijos y tener el amor de ambos era lo único que necesitaba, desde hace una semana ella tenía el perdón de Chiro, y con eso ella ya no sentía culpa.

-Chiro, regresa con bien por favor- Suspiró otra vez.

* * *

-Escuadrón, escuchen, es hora de actuar, pero tienen que confiar en mí-. Incitó el chico.

-Sabes que confiamos en ti Chiro- Le recordó Antauri a su líder

-Vamos chico, acaso no recuerdas, te lo dijimos cuando estuvimos atrapados dentro de Q, me sorprende que vuelvas a decir lo mismo- Bromeo Sprx.

Chiro dio una leve sonrisa, sabía que su equipo estaba con él, pero lo que estaba por hacer era peligroso, y sabia que tratarían de detenerlo si sabían de su plan, asi que no podía actuar como un amigo o como un integrante de esa familia. Ahora tenía que actuar como su líder, y la única manera de lograr el plan no era más y nada menos que con órdenes.

-Escuchen, nos dividiremos, Nova, tu te encargaras de empujar a Otto lejos de aquí y ver que paso con él, sprx, Antauri y Gibson ustedes entretendrán a los sin forma-

-¿Y tú que harás Chiro?- Pregunto Nova preocupada, conocía a Chiro y sabía que lo él iba a ser tendría un riesgo para su vida.

-Sólo confía en mi Nova- le volvió a recordar el chico

-Chiro, es peligroso lo que vas a hacer ¿no es asi? – Pregunto Antauri

Hubo un silencio en el ciber robot nuevamente.

-Siempre lo es Antauri, siempre lo es - .

El silencio volvió a reinar, el escuadrón no estaba muy convencido de lo que fuere que el chico fuese a hacer, pero sabían a la vez que no lo convencerían de no hacerlo.

-De acuerdo chico- Dijo Sprx.

-Hagámoslo- Dijeron todos en unísono.

El ciber robot se dividió y cada uno cumplió su misión; Nova arrastro a Otto hasta ponerlo en un lugar seguro, Sprx, Gibson y Antauri distraían a los sin formas mientras Chiro se alejaba del campo de batalla.

"¿Chiro?" pensó Jin May en sus adentros. "¿A dónde vas?"

Jin May conocía bien a su novio, y pudo reconocer que ahora tramaba algo, así que lo siguió.

* * *

Chiro bajo del torso uno, se encontraba enfrente del castillo del rey esqueleto, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba apunto se hacer, pero era la mejor manera de acabar con la batalla que estaba en Shuggazzom en este momento.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Chiro?-.

Chiro volteó asustado hacia atrás reconociendo la voz de su enemigo.

-Mandarín- Dijo Chiro con ira.

-Parece que están en problemas en Shuggazzom ¿no?-.

Chiro veía a Madarín en los ojos, su plan estaba siendo interrumpido, y eso podría costar la vida de alguien más.

-¡Chiro!- Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Tanto Chiro como Madarín voltearon para encontrarse con Jin May. Chiro se sintió aliviado, las cosas se estaban arreglado.

-Vaya, dos en una misma batalla, ahora no lo desperdiciare-.

Chiro volteo a ver a Jin May y ella pudo comprender su mirada, con un asentimiento en la cabeza le respondió. Chiro se alejó del campo de batlla lo más rápido que pudo y Jin May saltó directamente hacia Mandarín.

* * *

-¡Antauri!- Gritó Gibson preocupado por su hermano y segundo al mando.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien Gibson-. Le respondió Antauri algo cortante. Había recibido un golpe de un monstruo sin forma y había caído al suelo.

-Gibson, esto depende ahora de ti y de mi-.

Sprx y Gibson seguían luchando contra los informas mientras Nova se dirigía hacia donde estaba Antauri para ayudarlo de la misma manera que lo hizo con Otto.

-Creo que el escuadrón está teniendo muchos problemas-. Dijo Jonny desde el Nebutron 8 –No creen que debemos ayudarle-.

-Vayan- Dijo Afei ayudando a una niña a cruzar para escapar de un informa. –Nosotros podremos con esto-.

Los Jinetes del Sol no desperdiciaron más tiempo y fueron de inmediato a ayudar al escuadrón.

Chiro corria atravez del castillo. Pasar la puerta había sido cosa sencilla, y los obstáculos del pasillo no eran tan difíciles de vencer. El entrenamiento estaba funcionando. Pero el sabía que lo difícil no sería cruzar el castillo, si no lo que le esperaba al final de el.

* * *

-Chica, acaso no aprendes-.

Jin May y Mandarín seguían en la pelea.

-Ese chico sólo te esta usando. ¿Crees que en verdad le importas a él? ¿o a ese patético escuadrón? Vamos, te tienen en el equipo por conveniencia propia, si no estarías tu en el equipo ¿quien se quedaría cuidando su ciudad, o quien los defendería de su muerte?-.

-Tus palabras no funcionaran conmigo Mandarín.-

-Quieres engañarte a ti misma, es lo que quieres, después de todo sentirse sola no es bueno, ¿o sí?-.

-¡Cállate!-.

Jin May lanzó un gran golpe a Mandarín haciéndolo volar. Por un momento Jin May se sintió bien, su coraje le había hecho dar un gran golpe, pero por dentro, las palabras de Mandarín estaban haciendo efecto.

* * *

Chiro seguía corriendo por el pasillo, y pudo ver la entrada, se sentía nervioso, tal vez esta pelea era la batalla final, tal vez no, pero lo único que quería es que todo ya llegara a su fin. El camino fue oscuro, pero al final había luz, Chiro tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder aclarar su vista, pero sus ojos ahora estaban encandilados.

-Sabía que no tardarías en venir chico-.

Chiro sintió un escalofrío en tan sólo escuchar su voz, se trataba del Rey Esqueleto, todo estaba por comenzar.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Chiro no quería hacer movimiento alguno, sabía que era una mala idea atacar primero.

-Vaya, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales chico? Ni siquiera un simple saludo, después de todo ¿estas invadiendo mi propiedad no crees?

-¿Invadiendo? -. Pregunto Chiro con ironía. -¿Invadiendo?, no crees ser tu el que esta invadiendo mi planeta, mi ciudad… ¡Tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo si tu lo estas haciendo ahora!-.

-Vaya que estas enfadado-.

Chiro se quedo cayado viendo a su contrincante a los ojos.

-No me tengas rencor chico, te ofrecí a ti y a esos primates unirse a mi lado, pero ninguno de ustedes aceptó, ahora podrían estar de mi lado, juntos en esta ciudad sin la necesidad de esta guerra-.

Chiro no dijo nada más.

-Chico tonto-.

De un momento a otro Chiro se encontraba flotando y se dirigía a estrellarse contra una pared.

* * *

-Es mi imaginación o esto se esta tornando cada vez más sencillo-. Bromeo Sprx mientras seguía en la lucha.

-No es tu imaginación Sprx, creo que estamos a punto de vencerlos-.

La guerra contra los informas estaba por acabar, ya habían podido vencer a uno de ellos con la ayuda de los jinetes pero el ultimo estaba haciéndose mas débil y no tardaría mucho tiempo más en ser derrotado.

Gibson y Sprx no perdieron más tiempo ya actuaron lo más pronto posible. Con ataque juntos terminaron con la vida de aquel informa.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos con emoción.

-Por fin acabamos con ellos-. Grito Sprx emocionado.

Pero la gloria no les duró mucho, y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Nova, Otto y Antauri.

* * *

La batalla entre Jin May y Mandarín era ruda. Pero Mandarín estaba comenzando a superar a Jin May, las palabras que le decía a ella eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que perdiera la concentración.

-¡El chico crecerá!, que me dices de ti, ¿crees que te querrá por siempre, se buscará a alguien de su edad en el futuro, y a ti te olvidará-.

Jin May ya no tenía palabras que decirle, no podía negárselo, sabía que era cierto, Chiro era un humano y ella tan sólo era un cyborg, un simple robot que jamás crecería.

Mandarín aprovecho la situación y dio un gran golpe en el pecho de Jin May. Este termino rimpiendose cayendo de el trozos de metal.

-Lo ves, eres de metal, nada humano, ni siquiera puedes sentir dolor-.

Jin May no podía más, tenía razón, era puro metal lo que había salido de ella pero algo pequeño en el piso llamo su atención.

-Eres patética, y no sólo eso en cuanto el chico te olvide el escuadrón lo hará también. Ellos te tienen por que estas con el chico-.

Jin May ya no escuchaba las palabrasde Mandarín y puedo irse toda esa angustia que Mandarín le había provocado. Jin May sonrió y levantó el mono que le habái regalo Chiro en aquella primera cita que habían tenido.

Eso la hizo volver a si, y darse cuenta que lo que Mandarín decía, no eran más que palabras para confundirla.

-Dime… crees que ellos…-.

-No importa lo que digas Mandarín, ya no importa, yo se lo que ellos en verdad sienten por mi-. Dijo Jin May con una sonrisa y confianza en su cara, con el regalo de Chiro en su mano.

-Puedo pelear contigo ahora-. Dijo Jin May dirigiéndose hacia Mandarín con uno de sus ataques.

Mandarín logró esquivarlo, pero Jin May había recuperdado sus fuerzas y su velocidad también así que con un movimiento audaz golpeo a Mandarín.

-¡Jin May!- Gritaban Nova y Sprx a sus espaldas.

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas-. Dijo Jin May a Mandarín con confianza. –Se que ellos no me utilizan, y se que no se olvidarán de mi, ellos son mis amigos y son mi familia-. Y con esas palabras dio una gran patada a Mandarín.

-¡Eso es todo amiga!- Gritó Noa acercándose hacia Jin May.

-Gracias Nova- le sonrió Jin May.

Mandarín estaba devastado. Tirado en el suelo y con sus energías agotadas, pero no sólo el, Jin May también cayó rendida en el suelo, sus circuitos comenzaban a fallar.

-Tranquila chica- Habló Sprx tocándose la nariz con el dedo. –Aquí nos encargaremos nosotros-.

* * *

No em gusto mucho el final de este capitulo :P  
pero mis papás quieren dormir sin calor y la luz los molesta asi que tienen que cerrar la puerta y pues ya son la 1:36 asi que... subire hasta aqui

y estoy feliz ;D puede que escriba más rápido, tengo una nueva compu, ais pro bella y hermosa, y con teclado no ruidoso

jeje bueno aqui esta y depsues les traere el trece, no creo que el fic se alargue más, esta por acabar, (creo) o.o

ni siquiera yo se, todo depende de que tan loca se ponga mi cabeza...

por favor REVIEWS!!!


	13. Equipo

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 13: Equipo

Chiro levantaba su cara del suelo lentamente, pero no logro ponerse de pie, así quedarse e el suelo soportando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Deberías rendirte chico-. Dijo el rey esqueleto acercándose a Chiro.

Chiro sólo veía al Rey Esqueleto con ira; hasta el momento las cosas no iban todo en su orden, pero sentía que las cosas afuera se estaban poniendo bien.

-Chiro-. Se oyo desde el comunicador de Chiro, se trataba de Antauri. –Chiro, responde ¿estas bien?-

Chiro sonrió levemente

-Chiro… hemos logrado controlar la situación ¿Dónde estás Chiro?-

En ese momento el Rey Esqueleto reacciono; todo esto había sido una distracción.

-Mis pensamientos eran ciertos- Dijo Chiro volviendo a levantarse. El rey esqueleto sólo caminaba hacia atrás.

-La fuerza de tu ejercito aumenta cuando estas concentrado en ellos ¿no es así?. Así que al desviar tu atención sus fuerzas bajan- Ahora Chiro se encontraba totalmente de pie y el poder primate iluminaba su alrededor.

-Eres un chico listo. Todo este tiempo estuviste actuando no es así- Chiro sólo sonrió para afirmar su respuesta. –Vaya vaya, esto se volverá más divertido entonces. Pero aunque hayan acabado con mi ejercito por ahora tu sigues aquí adentro, y esta solo-. El Rey esqueleto sonrió y otra parte de su ejercito comenzó a entrar el cuarto donde se encontraban Chiro y el Rey Esqueleto.

Chiro comenzó a ver a su alrededor.

-¡Chiro responde!- Gritaba Antauri por el comunicador.

-Chiro ¿estas bien?- habló ahora Gibson.

-Chiro, estamos preocupados, ¿que fue lo que paso?- ahora se trataba de Otto.

Chiro sonrió y levantó su mirada –No estoy solo, nunca más-.

* * *

-Recibi una señal de Chiro- Dijo Gibson observando su radar.

-¿Qué tipo de seña?- dijo Antauri asomandose al radar.

-Una señal de ayuda, pero estoy ubicándolo y… ¡Chiro!- Grito Gibson alarmado

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntaron Otto y Antauri alarmados.

-Chiro se encuentra en el castillo del Rey Esqueleto-.

-¡¿Qué!?- Gritaron ambos monos – ¡Vamos para allá!- Grito Antauri entrando en vuelo con Otto y Gibson detrás de el.

* * *

Chiro se encontraba dando golpes como loco a cada sin forma, pero era demasiados para el. Y peor aun, no podía distraer al Rey Esqueleto para que ellos perdieran fuerzas; además los golpes que recibió antes lo dejaron débil y cansado, tenía que esperar a que su equipo llegará.

* * *

-¡Hey! miren son Nova, Sprx y Jin May- Dijo Otto emocionado descendiendo hacia ellos. Gibson lo siguió, pero Antauri siguió su camino, estaba muy preocupado por Chiro.

-¡Sprx, Nova!- Llegaron ambos monos abrazando a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí- Pregunto Gibson

-estabamos terminando con mandarín- Señalo Sprx el cuerpo inconciente de Mandarín-.

-No presumas Sprx-. Dijo Nova molesta –La mayor parte del trabajo la hizo Jin May, nosotros sólo dimos el último golpe-.

Otto volteo a ver a Jin May, ahora se encontraba inconsciente.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Chiro-. Dijo Gibson señalando el castillo del Rey Esqueleto.

-No me digas que Chiro esta ahí adentro-. Dijo Nova llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Dijo Sprx levantando el puño.

-¿Pero que haremos con Jin May y Mandarin?- Dijo Otto –No podemos dejarlos aquí-.

-No deben preocuparse por eso-.

El escuadrón volteo para encontrarse con un equipo muy parecido a ellos.

-¡Suppa!- Gritó Gibson corriendo hacia el.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ellos-. Dijo el líder del equipo –Vayan ayudar a su amigo-.

Ambos equipos se vieron sonriendo. Ambos sabían como se sentía el uno y el otro.

El escuadrón mono no perdió más tiempo y se fueron hacia el castillo.

* * *

-¡Mono fu!-

-¡Ríndete chico! Tus esfuerzos son en vano. No puedes hacer nada contra todo este ejército.-

-¡Grito de mente Mono!-

-¡Antauri!- Grito Chiro en emoción, sabía que su equipo vendría.

Antauri sólo volteo a ver a su líder. Se sentía alegre de verlo con vida, pero a la vez no podía dejar de estar molesto.

-¿Creiste que te dejaríamos sólo chico?- Dijo Sprx acercándose junto todo el equipo detrás de el.

Chiro solamente sonrió cayendo al suelo. En verdad se sentía muy cansado.

-Genial un equipo a destruir en tan sólo una noche, mejor cosa no puede pasar-.

-No te confies tanto Rey Esqueleto- Gritaba Otto sacando sus cierras.

-¡No es tiempo de pelear escuadrón!- Grito Antauri acercándose hacia Chiro. -Debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes-. Antauri tomo a Chiro de sus brazos y comenzó a tomar vuelo.

-No será tan fácil Antauri-. Dijo el Rey Esqueleto – Mi ejército no los dejara ir tan sencillamente-.

Todo el ejército empezó a rodear al escuadrón rápidamente limitándoles la salida.

Chiro abrió los ojos y observo el panorama.

-Genial, estamos encerrados-. Dijo Nova acercándose para cubrir a Chiro.

- Escuadrón-. Murmuro Chiro –Línea de ataque z-.

El escuadrón se preparó sacando cada uno sus armas lanzando cada quien sus ataques a excepción de Chiro. Gracias eso lograron abrir un espacio entre ellos y la salida, y rápidamente salieron por ahí.

* * *

Chiro abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba acostado, y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación. Se sentía agotado y muy débil para poder moverse o levantarse, había enfrentado una gran batalla antes de ir con el Rey Esqueleto, se sentía débil tanto física como mentalmente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente para poder descansar, mas no volvió a dormir. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, y tenia muy poco tiempo; no podía darse el lujo de descansar cuando todo lo que quería estaba en peligro.

Pasaron varios minutos estando Chiro pensando con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un movimiento en su brazo. Asustado abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para saber que era lo que estaba ahí. Al verlo sonrió.

Se trataba del escuadron monos; Antauri, Nova, Otto, Gibson, Sprx; los cinco dormidos alrededor de el. Volteo al lado derecho y se encontró con Antauri dormido, y en su lado izquierdo se encontraba Nova, ambos alado de su cabeza. De su lado derecho, alado de su brazo se encontraba Gibson, mientras en el izquierdo estaba Sprx y entre su brazo y su torso estaba Otto, eso fue el movimiento que sintió, Otto acomodándose. Todos se encontraban durmiendo profundamente; Chiro logró tranquilizarse y disfrutar de ese tiempo de paz, después de todo comprendió que si necesitaba descansar un poco más.

No pasó más de una hora cundo un ruido despertó a Chiro nuevamente, abriendo sus ojos pudo notar que no era el único que se despertó.

-¡Que tiernos!- Dijo Aurora juntando sus manos

-En verdad que si, que bien que alcanzamos a capturar el momento- Dijo Aliana con una cámara en sus manos.

-Lastima que los despertamos- Se disculparon ambas chicas con el equipo entero.

-Descuiden… ahhhh…- dijo Chiro bostezando y frotándose el ojo con la mano.

-Pero valio la pena es una linda foto- Aliana les enseño la foto que tenía en la mano aun secándose.

Chiro tomó la foto y los demás se juntaron a verla.

-Vaya, en verdad es muy buena- Dijo Nova

Todo el escuadrón sonrió al ver la foto, todos dormidos y muy relajados, unidos como un equipo.

-Creo que deberíamos conservarla ¿no?- Dijo Chiro mirando a su equipo.

-Claro que si- Antauri sonrió al chico.

Aurora y Aliana salieron del cuarto dejando al equipo solo.

-Escuadrón- Habló Chiro – Encontre un punto débil del ejercito del Rey Esqueleto-.

-Chiro – Se quejo Nova – Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, pudiste habernos dicho que irias a ese lugar por lo menos-

-No me lo hubieran permitido se los hubiera dicho- reclamó Chiro

Hubo un silencio después de las palabras de Chiro, el escuadrón sabia que Chiro tenia razón.

-Escucha Chiro- Rompió el silencio Antauri –No puedo dejar de sentirme molesto, es parte del instinto de un equipo, pero no te reclamare nada porque dijimos que confiaríamos en ti, sólo que no vuelvas a ir solo a ese lugar-

El silencio reino de nuevo.

Chiro dio una ligera sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No puedo prometer nada. Pero volviendo al tema, pudieron vencer al ejército ya que yo distraje al Rey Esqueleto-

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Gibson desconcertado.

- En verdad yo no pelee con el Rey Esqueleto, sólo deje que me golpeara para poder captar su atención, cuando el rey esqueleto pierde al atención …-

-Su ejercito se debilita… ya veo ante menor atención menor fuerza del ejercito – Termino Gibson.

-Así es- reafirmo Chiro.

-es por eso que pudimos vencerlo tan fácilmente después de que te fuiste- comento Sprx, Chiro sólo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, saber eso es importante, no puede ayudar grandemente en las siguientes batallas- dijo Nova

-Todo es cuestión de crear un plan adecuado, podemos ir con los demás para comenzar a planearlo- Dijo Gibson

-Bien equipo- hablo Chiro poniéndose de pie –Manos a la obra-

* * *

Capitulo 13! por fin...

desde el ultimo capitulo he vivido una vida de locos, y tambien esta el pequeño detalle de la escuela ¬¬

bueno, queria algo más largo pero ya no me daba mucho tiempo y no queria hacerlos esperar más, asi se daban cuenta que seguia con vida...

Porfavor dejen rewies! ¡Acepto criticas constructivas!


End file.
